Il Cuore e la Spada
by xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox
Summary: El último año ya está terminando, la graduación se acerca. ¿Pero qué sucede? Nuevas criaturas mágicas, conflictos amorosos y enemigos aparecen nuevamente en la vida de las Winx. ¿Qué está pasando! - Las energias negativas empiezan a mobilizarse...
1. Bienvenida: Alfea Fontana Roja

**Autoras:** Hola a todos! Bienvenidos sean a nuestro fanfic del Club Winx! Cosa importante que deben saber? La historia inicia poco después de la tercera temporada (Ya la vimos, es buenísima), así que apareceran personajes nuevos y desconocidos, además claro de los creados por nosotras mismas. Esperamos que disfruten de esta capítulo introductorio, y sería conveniente que visitarán nuestro profile antes de leer.

Disclaimer: El Club Winx, con todos sus personajes, ambientes y trama principal, pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow S.p.A. El plot de esta historia y los personajes que aparezcan fuera de la serie, pertenecen a las Candy Sisters.

_Summary:_ El último año ya está terminando, la graduación se acerca. ¿Pero qué sucede? Nuevos enemigos, criaturas mágicas y conflictos amorosos aparecen nuevamente en la vida de las Winx. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! BlxSk MxR FxH LxO TxT StxBr. R&R.

**Il Cuore e la Spada**

**Cap****í****tulo 1:** _Bienvenida: Alfea – Fontana Roja_

**Alfea, 9:12 a.m.**

Nieve derretida caía de las hojas de los árboles. La brisa fría de invierno tomaba un último paseo por entre el bosque, pues ya se acercaba el final de temporada, para dar paso a la primavera.

En el ambiente se podía sentir la mágia. El castillo rosado de Alfea, residencia y escuela de hadas en entrenamiento, empezaba a llenarse lentamente de jóvenes chicas que volvían de sus vacaciones de invierno desde distintos mundos para continuar con el año escolar. Sólo que estos serían unos 6 meses muy especiales... pues nuestras hadas jóvenes se convertirían pronto en graduadas.

"Que lindo es estar de vuelta en Alfea" dice Bloom para sí misma, cargando su maleta con las dos manos mientras Kiko se agarraba de su cuello en el hombro izquierdo. Lockette, la pixie de los portales, observa a su alrededor a todas las hadas mientras volaba cerca de su pelirroja. Estaba buscando a sus amigas.

La jóven hada del Fuego del Dragón se adentra en la escuela caminando hacia las escaleras principales, pero una voz la detiene.

"Bloom!" grita Stella causando que más de una cabeza se voltease en su dirección para ver que ocurría, precenciando con cierta gracia como el hada del Sol y la Luna se tropieza cerca de la jóven de ojos azules y le cae encima haciendo que su maleta se abra y todo su contenido se disperse alrededor de las dos chicas.

Bloom no hace más que sobarse la cabeza un poco y mira acusadoramente a su mejor amiga, ahora sentada en frente suyo y cubierta con su ropa. Stella rie nerviosamente alzando su mano para quitarse una media de su cabeza.

"Lo siento Bloom! No fue mi intención" ruega Stella arrodillándose cerca de su amiga y colocando sus manos a modo de rezar.

Risas se oyen cerca de la rubia y la pelirroja, a lo que ellas voltean para ver como una a una las demás del grupo se les unen. De nuevo, eran las seis chicas reunidas, el Club Winx.

"No llevamos ni 5 minutos en la escuela y ya estas causando desastres, Stella" acusa con tono divertido, Musa mientras alza su mano para apuntar hacia la mencionada.

Stella se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara refunfuñando como niña regañada, haciendo que todo el grupo, incluyendo esta vez a Bloom, reinicie sus carcajadas.

"Ya esta bien, chicas, no fue su culpa" dice Bloom levantándose de su sitio en el suelo y sacudiendo con sus manos su falda llena de tierra. Kiko, quien todavía no había podido quitarse el mareo de la caída sacude su cabeza en un último intento y mira con curiosidad como Lokette, y las demás pixies se acercan para saludarle.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso Bloom" dice Flora sonriente refiriendose a la ropa desordenada y dispersada en el suelo. "In ordine!" exclama chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha. La ropa se levanta mágicamente y se acomoda cayendo nuevamente a la maleta abierta al lado de la chica de ojos azules.

"Supongo que debistes haber tenido unas buenas vacaciones para llegar de ese humor, Stella" dice Tecna cruzadose de brazos, a la chica de ojos avellana ya levantada que se encontraba acomodandose su cabello.

Esta última sólo suspira y le sonrie algo melancólica. "Si, se puede decir que fueron divertidas. Lo único malo fue que tuve que pasar mitad con mi padre y mitad con mi madre"

Flora se acerca y toma la mano de la princesa de Solaria a modo de apoyo. Musa ayuda a Bloom a cerrar la maleta otra vez mientras Layla recoje a Kiko en brazos y se acerca a la morena y a la rubia.

"Con todo el incidente con la Condesa Casandra y Chimera, creo que es mejor que nada no?" dice la chica de cabellos marrón oscuros para alegrar un poco la conversación mientras limpia un poco el polvo en el pelaje del conejo gris.

"uuuuuuy! No me recuerdes a esa harpía!" dice Stella gruñendo mientras sus puños se cierran a la mención de la que pudo haber sido su hermanastra.

"Pero tu padre debío haber tomado medidas con esas mujeres no?" pregunta Musa uniendose a la conversación.

"Ja! Claro que sí! Las dos fueron exiliadas de Solaria. Vuelven a poner un pie en el reino y serán encerradas para siempre!" exclama Stella con cierto brillo en sus ojos que denotan triunfo y satisfacción.

Flora rie algo nerviosa mientras se aleja de su amiga un poco.

"Lo mismo hicieron con Diaspora en Eraklyon, según me dijo Sky" dice Bloom recordando con tristeza como esa princesa puso bajo aquel hechizo de amor al príncipe Sky, haciendo que éste creyera que Bloom y las demás eran espías de Valtor.

"No te preocupes, lo de princesa ya no le servirá más con ese castigo" dice Layla devolviendole el conejo a su dueña y agarrando sus maletas momentáneamente olvidadas durante la reunión.

El resto del grupo siguió su ejemplo y, una vez tenían todas sus maletas en mano, se adentraron en los corredores del castillo para dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones.

"Cielos, en verdad fueron muchas cosas las que nos sucedieron el año pasado" dice Tecna una vez el grupo había entrado completo a la sala principal de la habitación.

"Ni que lo digas" responde Musa soltando sus maletas en la entrada de su habitación y lanzándose al sofá para recostarse. Tune, la pixie de los modales, niega con disgusto ante la actitud irresponsable de su hada para con las maletas. La mini hada de morados cabellos vuela hacia la chica de cabellos largos negro azulados para acomodarle un poco las coletas. Musa no se inmuta pues le agrada la atención.

"Apenas habíamos salido de Darkar en las últimas vacaciones de verano..." comienza Bloom también dirigiendose al mueble en frente de donde Musa estaba acostada.

"E inmediatamente comienzan los problemas con Valtor!" dice Stella algo molesta. La rubia, a diferencia de sus compañeras anteriores, si entra en su cuarto para dejar sus maletas en el closet gigante y luego salir a la sala de estar.

"Umm... hemos tenido más aventuras y peligros en los últimos tres años, que los que han ocurrido a lo largo de toda la historia" comenta Tecna mientras agarra una silla y la acerca a sus amigas para sentarse y abrir su mini computadora. Digit se le acerca y empiezan ambas a jugar.

"Tienes razón Tecna, creo que terminaremos en los libros de historia nosotras mismas" responde Layla con todo juguetón al comentario de su amiga.

A todas estas, Flora se encuentra haciendo un té para sus amigas, siendo acompañada por Chatta, Lockette, Amore y Piff. Ésta última usando la cabeza de la morena como cama. Flora sólo sonrie ante la ternura de la mini hada bebé y empieza a servir el té en las tazas acomodadas en frente suyo por el resto de las pixies.

"Flora tiene un excelente gusto para las bebidas tranquilizantes" dice Amore, su mirada brillante y sus manitos juntas. "En verdad demuestra un gran amor por la madre naturaleza"

"Flora es una chica muy linda y gentil" dice Chatta orgullosa de su hada unida.

La morena de ojos verde bosque rie suavemente ante los comentarios. "Gracias pixies"

"La dimensión mágica ya está a salvo, ahora que hemos destruido a Valtor" dice Layla caminando hacia el pequeño equipo de sonido en la mesa cercana a la puerta principal de la habitación, encendiendolo y poniendolo en una estación de su preferencia.

"Es verdad, Bloom tu último ataque fue genial! Cómo lograste sacar la llama del Dragón de tu interior y destruir a Valtor desde adentro?" pregunta Musa incorporándose en el sofá y tomando a Tune entre sus manos.

"Yo... no lo sé, en verdad. Fue algo que me enseñó Maia en Pyros, simplemente me concentré en Valtor y de un momento a otro estaba dentro de él, en su cabeza" dice Bloom colocando su mano en la frente para tratar de recordar lo sucedido hacía dos meses aproximadamente.

"Sea lo que sea que hicistes, suena feo si lo dices así" dice Stella caminando cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados hacia el área de los muebles. En el camino una Layla despistada, quien estaba bailando al son de la música de la radio, tropieza accidentalmente con Stella por detrás haciendo que ésta última tenga un viaje todo pagado al suelo del cuarto.

"Oh Stella!" ante la fuerte exclamación todas las demás interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a una Stella toda espaturrada en el suelo tratando de remediar el dolor sobándose la nariz y a una Layla al borde de la risa quien se disculpaba con mucho esfuerzo ante la rubia.

"Veo que estas manteniendo tus buenas relaciones con el suelo hoy, Stella" dice Musa riendose ante la escena sólo para recibir una almohada aparecida mágicamente en su cara, la cual exitosamente logra ahogar sus carcajadas. "Oye!"

"HMP!" dice Stella con una mano todavía sosteniendo su nariz y la otra apuntando a Musa. Las chicas no lo soportan más y se hechan a reir otro rato.

"Aquí está el té chicas" suena la voz de Flora por entre las risas de sus amigas, seguida por las campanillas que indican la presencia de las pixies junto a la morena.

"Gracias Flora" agradece Bloom en nombre del grupo mientras las chicas toman cada una su taza para probar del delicioso sabor del líquido tranquilizante recorriendo su garganta. Sólo el hada de la naturaleza podida preparar un té así de exquisito.

Noc, noc. Se escucha a alquien tocando la puerta principal. Layla, quien no se había movido del lugar del incidente, se levanta y abre la puerta para dejar entrar a Galatea, Princesa de Melody.

"Galatea!" dice Musa levantándose de su cómodo sitio para saludar a su amiga y princesa.

"Musa!" dice la chica rubia sonriendo y abrazando al hada de la música teniendo cuidado de no hacerla derramar el té en sus manos.

"Qué hace aquí princesa?" pregunta Musa algo confundida por la visita sorpresa.

"Ya te dije que no me trates de "usted"! Pero bueno, quería avisarles que la Directora Faragonda quiere hablar con todas las estudiantes en el patio del colegio" dice Galatea con sus manos en la cintura y dirigiendose esta vez a todas las presentes en la habitación.

"Espero que no sea nada malo" murmura Bloom algo preocupada.

"Si la dimensión mágica está siendo atacada **otra vez, **me suicido" refunfuña Stella, dirigiendo su mirada matadora a la primera cosa en su camino, el pobre de Kiko, el cual algo asustado se esconde entre los brazos de su dueña.

"Ahorita vamos para allá Galatea" dice Layla sonriendo educadamente. Galatea asiente, se inclina ligeramente ante las chicas a manera de despedida y se retira.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no queremos ser regañadas por la Srta. Griselda el primer día" dice Flora, recojiendo una por una las tazas de las manos de sus amigas.

"Yo te ayudo con eso" dice Tune usando su mágia para hacer flotar la bandeja de las tazas de porcelana. Flora sólo pestañea algo confundida ante la acción de la pixie mientras la bandeja flota a nivel de su nariz.

"Yo también!" exclama feliz Chatta mientras sostiene un lado de la bandeja y Tune el otro.

"Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, ustedes vayan a ver que tiene que decir Faragonda" dice Amore tomando la mano de una medio adormilada Piff, mientras Lockette le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Bloom y acompaña a sus amigas pixies a la cocina.

"Yo me encargaré que no hagan desastres, no se preocupen!" dice Digit con tono de importancia.

"Digit!" exclama Chatta volviendo de la cocina y regañando a la pixie de la tecnología.

Tecna rie un poco ante la actitud de su mini hada unida. "Esta bien, volveremos en seguida" dice la chica de cabellos color fucsia mientras las demás hadas jóvenes solo se despiden con un gesto de su mano y salen por la puerta, caminando entre los corredores hacia el patio.

"Qué creen que dirá Faragonda?" pregunta Musa, dirigiendose a sus amigas. Todas las seis chicas la miraron con semblante de preocupación, pero no respondieron limitándose a salir por la puerta principal al patio donde la mayoría de las estudiantes se encontraban en frente de la tarima ocupada por los profesores y directores del colegio.

"Silencio niñas, ya cálmense" dice Faragonda con un ademán de su mano efectivamente cayando a todos los presentes y ganando su atención. "Primero que todo bienvenidas a todas de vuelta a Alfea, espero que sus vacaciones de invierno hayan sido placenteras"

"Porque les esperan unos seis meses muy difíciles!" interrumpe Griselda, mirando detenidamente a un grupo de alumnas no muy lejos de la tarima que pararon de hablar entre sí para atender a la directora.

"Sí bueno, como saben este año será el último para algunas de ustedes jóvenes hadas, y sólo queríamos informarles que las pruebas del Enchantix serán muy pronto en vista de que debemos comenzar las preparaciones para la graduación" dice la sabia directora de Alfea caminando de esquina a esquina en la tarima para dirigirse a todas las chicas presentes.

"Es verdad... este será nuestro último año..." murmura Bloom para sí misma con un aire de tristeza. _'Estos últimos tres años en Alfea con las chicas han sido los más maravillosos en toda mi vida'_ piensa la jóven pelirroja repasando rápidamente con su mirada a las hadas a su alrededor. _'He pasado con ellas aventuras que nunca me hubiera imaginado, y he descubierto más sobre mí misma... no puedo creer que todo eso pronto acabará'_ una lágrima cristalina se asoma por la esquina del ojo de Bloom, quien rápidamente levanta su mano para secársela antes de que alguien lo note.

Pero Flora, quien se encontraba al lado del Hada del Dragón, alcanza a ver la lágrima de su amiga y adivina en cierto modo los pensamientos que recorren su cabeza en ese momento. El Hada de la Naturaleza toma el brazo de su amiga entre los dos suyos y le sonríe tiernamente, a lo que Bloom no puede más que sonreir tambien. Las dos voltean a ver a Faragonda para seguir escuchandole.

"Los profesores ya están practicamente terminando todos los objetivos de este año por lo que se ha acordado que les orientarán un poco para las pruebas del Enchantix después de clases, y seguidamente se presentarán las del último año en el salón de acto para iniciar la organización de la fiesta de fin de curso" dice Griselda parándose al lado de la directora. "Y otra cosa más... Felicitaciones" termina la subdirectora sonriendo.

Todas las hadas saltan y rien con alegría ante la noticia, mientras los profesores aplauden felices por sus estudiantes también. Faragonda niega su cabeza de manera divertida, riendo por lo bajo ante la actitud de las hadas. Su mirada luego se posa en las Winx.

"Pueden creerlo? Por fin se terminarán las noches de desvelo estudiando, y las excursiones, y las plantas de Flora comiendose mi ropa! Tanto stress le empezaba a hacer daño a mi piel!" dice Stella estirando un poco la piel de su cara para demostrar la verdad de su último comentario.

El resto del grupo se rie ante los ademanes de Stella. Musa se acerca a su rubia amiga y le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

"Míralo de esta manera Stella, todo ese "stress" te hizo quien eres ahora, la hadita vanidosa y fastidiosita que todas amamos!" dice la jóven de rasgos orientales como respuesta a lo dicho por el Hada del Sol y de la Luna.

Todas, sin excepción, comienzan a reirse de nuevo. En verdad estaba terminando una de las etapas más importantes de su vida, donde se conocieron y crecieron juntas, pero eso no significaba el fin para una amistad que no había hecho más que crecer grande y fuerte durante los tres años que pasaron juntas... o no, era el principio de una vida como Hadas de la Dimensión Mágica, y lo que comenzó como un juego se había convertido en el ahora, un grupo inseparable, el Club Winx.

**Fontana Roja, 10:15 a.m.**

"Que bueno es estar de vuelta en la escuela" dice Sky, el príncipe de Eraklyon mientras entra en su habitación para dejarse caer de espaldas en su cama.

Brandon, su escudero, levanta una ceja desconcertado sin creerle ni una palabra a su amigo. "claro Sky, y yo soy la Reina de las Hadas, vamos! Aun si eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, no creo en verdad hayas extrañado este lugar!"

"Entonces no me conoces tan bien como creías" responde con tono bufón el jóven rubio alzando un poco su cabeza para mirarle a la cara a su amigo.

Timmy entra en la habitación y mira algo confundido como Sky rie sin aparente razón y Brandon se cruza de brazos sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

"Umm... hola chicos, veo que llegaron aquí primero que yo" dice el chico de cabellos naranja mientras entra en el cuarto para dejar sus maletas en la cama al otro lado de la ahora ocupada por Sky.

"Hey, Timmy! Cómo has estado?" dice Sky incorporándose en la cama para saludar con un gesto de la mano a su compañero de cuarto.

"Hola, Timmy, te fue bien con la familia?" pregunta Brandon arrecostándose de la pared más cercana a él aun con los brazos cruzados.

"Pues si, supongo. Siempre es bueno ver a la familia de vez en cuando no?" responde Timmy encongiendo los hombros, no seguro de su respuesta.

"No estes tan seguro" dice Sky dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, solo que esta vez olvidó que la pared estaba muy cerca y se golpeó la cabeza. "Auch!"

"Cuidado, niño bonito, no queremos que todos los guardias reales nos caigan encima por tu falta de atención" dice una voz en tono burlón detrás de Timmy y Brandon, cosa que hace que estos dirijan su mirada a la puerta del cuarto.

Ahí estaban Riven, con una sonrisa burlona, recostado en el marco de la puerta y con sus manos en los bolsillos, y Helia sosteniendo con una mano su bolso y con la otra saludando a sus amigos.

"Riven!" dicen los tres chicos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación pero en tonos distintos. Timmy lo dice con tono alegre, de saludo al ver a su amigo otra vez; Brandon lo dice con tono curioso y algo divertido ante el comentario; y Sky no hace más que decirlo entre dientes por el dolor, mientras soba suavemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una mano.

"Y yo qué? Estoy pintado en la pared?" dice el jóven de cabellos negros grisáceos, quien se encontraba al lado de Riven, fingiendo indignación al ser ignorado y aparentemente olvidado por sus amigos.

"Hola para tí también, Helia" dice Brandon acercándose al susodicho para estrechar su mano.

"Cómo han estado?" pregunta Sky finalmente de pie y a la altura de sus amigos, habiendo ya disminuído el dolor a un nivel soportable.

"Bien, se podría decir que tuve unas vacaciones interesantes" responde Riven sin darle mucha importancia al asunto dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto y dirigirse al otro lado del salón, hacia la otra habitación. Los demás le siguen de cerca, con intenciones de averiguar qué había pasado durante las vacaciones a cada uno de ellos.

"Yo acabo de llegar de visitar a mis padres, pero la mayor parte de mis vacaciones me la pase aquí ayudando a mi abuelo con las cosas de la escuela" dice Helia sonriente, quien una vez entra en la habitación se dirige a la cama que queda al lado de la pequeña biblioteca para dejar su bolso.

"Eso es triste, hombre" dice Brandon, casi sintiendo pena por su compañero.

"Pareciera que el director Saladino quiere que le sustituyas como director de la escuela cuando él se retire" dice Timmy acomodando un poco sus lentes, y sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

"Eso no sería nada divertido" dice Riven acostándose en su cama, que queda al lado de la de Helia, y colocando sus brazos como almohada para su cabeza.

"Te compadezco" dice Sky con semblante serio en su cara mientras le da dos palmaditas a Helia en la espalda.

Segundos después de haber hecho eso, ni Sky ni Brandon pudieron soportarlo y se hecharon a reir. Timmy trata en vano de detener su risa con su mano, mientras Riven solo sonríe maliciosamente mientras observa a sus amigos con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Helia niega su cabeza en señal de _'nunca cambiarán'_ pero sonríe para sus adentros.

"No, mi abuelo no quiere dejarme esa responsabilidad a mí. Sabe que no la aceptaría de cualquier modo" dice el chico de ojos azul profundo en defensa propia, sentándose en su cama.

"P-pero es que sólo imaginate usando la toga amarilla y llevando esa barita para todos lados!" apenas termina Sky de decir esto, los tres vuelven a romper a reir.

"Ya déjenlo en paz, no creo que ni su florcita soporte la idea de vivir en esta escuela toda su vida" dice Riven con tono burlezco refiriendose a Flora.

Helia le mira con mala cara como diciendo _'no estas ayudando'_.

"Y cómo te va a tí con Musa?" responde Helia cruzando sus brazos.

"Pues para que veas que bastante bien" dice Riven con tono desafiante, incorporándose en la cama.

"Ya chicos, esto dejó de ser divertido. Porque no escuchamos lo que Sky tiene que decir acerca de estas vacaciones" dice Timmy volteándose a ver al rubio.

Sky traga saliva al verse atrapado por todas las miradas de sus amigos. El chico rie nervioso mientras se soba la cabeza como acto de reflejo ante el nerviosismo.

"Bueno ya, como saben después del incidente con Diaspora, mis padres no han dejado de molestarme para que consiga otra prometida _"el tiempo se está acabando, pronto serás rey y necesitas a una reina a tu lado, pero está vez escoge sabiamente"_ bah! Si fueron ellos los que escogieron a Diaspora!" dice Sky usando sus manos para señalar entre comillas mientras repetía lo que los reyes de Eraklyon le decían a cada momento.

"Pero ya tienes a Bloom no? Y la conocemos muy bien, dudo que sea capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo esa otra princesa" dice Timmy, mientras Helia y Brandon asienten ante su afirmación para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con su punto de vista, y Riven simplemente les ignora y vuelve a acostarse pero sin dejar de escuchar la conversación.

"Ese es el problema, no creo que a Bloom le agrade la idea de volver a Eraklyon tan pronto después de lo que pasó. Y no puedo simplemente pedirle matrimonio así como así!!" dice Sky sentándose en el suelo del cuarto y recostándose a la pared.

"Entonces dile eso a tus padres" dice Helia, a lo que todos los presentes volteán a verle al no entenderle. "Dile a tus padres que ya tienes a alguien, que es buena, cariñosa y de sangre real también. Ella no se irá, pero necesitan tiempo para crecer. Diles que te otorgen eso, más tiempo, hasta que encuentres el momento especial para pedirle que se case contigo"

Sky se queda mirando a su amigo, mientras digiere todo lo que éste le acaba de decir. "Tienes razón! Eso es perfecto!" dice el rubio casi saltando de la emoción al levantarse de su posición.

"Cuando **no** tengo razón?" dice Helia alzando una ceja y sonriendo algo arrogante.

"Desde cuando estas así de graciosito?" le pregunta Riven desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo, a lo que Helia responde riendo suavemente.

"Aunque recuerda que tienes tiempo, Romeo; la chica tiene 17 años apenas" dice Brandon colocando su mano en el hombro del jóven príncipe de ojos azul cielo como para evitar que siga saltando de la emoción.

"18, los cumplió ahorita en Diciembre" responde automáticamente Sky mientras sale todo sonriente de la habitación hacia su cuarto, para llamar a Eraklyon y hablar con sus padres.

"Cupido le flechó muy fuerte" murmura Brandon mientras pasa su mano por su cabello y suspira.

De repente un tono digital empieza a sonar en el cuarto, y Timmy saca su celular para responder. Una mini imágen de Tecna aparece y le saluda con la mano. Los ojos del jóven de cabellos naranjas se iluminan. "Tecna!" exclama algo sorprendido pero alegre mientras sale de la habitación para sentarse en el sofá del salón.

"Y no fue el único" dice Helia feliz por sus amigos.

Noc, noc. Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Brandon, que es el que más cerca a la puerta estaba sale del cuarto para abrir la puerta principal. Detrás de ésta se encuentra nada más ni nada menos que Ophir, el mago que proviene de Andros.

"Ophir!" exclama sorprendido el castaño logrando captar la atención de los demás residentes de la habitación. Helia y Riven salen de su cuarto para ver qué es la conmoción, mientras Sky y Timmy terminan sus conversaciones y cuelgan para ver quién es el de la puerta.

"Bueno, mi nombre real es Nabu pero supongo que ya están acostumbrados a Ophir" dice el chico de la clineja encogiendose de hombros y riendose de las expresiones del grupo de especialistas. "Claro, hola a ustedes también"

"Perdón, Ophir err... Nabu es que no creíamos que te volveríamos a ver tan pronto" dice Sky por sus compañeros.

"Esta bien, pueden decirme Ophir" dice el jóven de morados cabellos mientras entra en la habitación y empieza a estrechar la mano de los presentes. Cuando llega a Riven ambos se dan una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

"Cómo has estado magito? Robando más novias desconocidas por ahí?" pregunta Riven en tono burlezco.

Ophir le devuelve la sonrisa divertida. "No es necesario, ya tengo la mía propia, gracias" dice el mago soltando la mano de Riven y retrocediendo unos pasos para ver a todos los chicos.

"Entonces Ophir, qué te trae por aquí?" pregunta Timmy.

"El Director Saladino quiere hablar con todos los de último año y me pidió que los buscara a ustedes" responde Ophir. Todos le miran confundidos a excepción de Helia.

"Y se puede saber por qué te mando a tí precisamente? Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Riven algo irritado por todo el misterio.

"Quieren decir que Helia no les contó?" responde con otra pregunta un Ophir confundido.

Ante la revelación todos se voltean a ver al jóven de cabellos negros grisáceos, quien sonrie algo culpable. "No es mi culpa, mi abuelo me dijo que no les dijera nada"

"Sobre qué?" pregunta Brandon mientras un dolor de cabeza le amenazaba con empesar.

"Mis padres acomodaron para que estudiara aquí estos últimos seis meses" dice Ophir otra vez encogiendose de hombros como para quitarle importancia a la información.

"Qué?!" con excepción del mismo Ophir y de Helia, todos exclaman sorprendidos ante la revelación.

"Mi abuelo está acomodando todos los trámites y eso, para que Ophir pueda quedarse con nosotros" dice Helia.

"Pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, vamos que Saladin tiene un anuncio importante que hacer!" dice Ophir ya algo desesperado por todo lo sucedido. El jóven mago se voltea y sale de la habitación seguido de cerca por Helia.

Los demás, aun ensimismados por la información que acabaron de recibir, se miran el uno al otro, encogiendose de hombros y decidiendo en silencio discutir eso más tarde mientras siguen a los dos chicos liderando el grupo que camina por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la arena de combate donde todos los demás especialistas se encuentran ya mirando hacia las gradas principales, las cuales son ocupadas por Codatorta y Saladino, mientras Athena algo aburrida se encuentra volando por encima del profesor.

"Bien ya que veo que están completos, vamos a comenzar" dice Saladino refiriendose más a los últimos en llegar que curiosamente son los mejores alumnos del año.

"Como sabrán, pronto terminarán su último año como estudiantes aquí; algunos comenzaron con el pie izquierdo pero mejoraron, otros no han hecho más que aprender y mejorar cada día hasta ser tan buenos como ahora, su tiempo como alumnos de Fontana Roja está llegando a su fin, pero para saber si en verdad merecen graduarse con honores, deben pasar la prueba final!" dice Codatorta sintiendose orgulloso por sus estudiantes.

Después del pequeño discurso del profesor, todos los especialistas empiezan a hablar entre sí sobre esta prueba final.

Para ganar la completa atención nuevamente, Saladino aclara su garganta fuertemente pero no todos le escuchan.

"Oigan, mal educados!!" grita la pixie Athena efectivamente captando la atención de todos los chicos y silenciandolos, para poder oir lo que el director tiene que decir. "Todos suyos, director Saladino"

"Gracias Athena" le agradece el viejo mago divertido por la escena. "Entonces, como estaba diciendo Codatorta, todos los de último año tienen la obligación de presentar esta prueba final. Es una misión especial, y no sabrán cuando tienen que realizarla, será una sorpresa! En qué consiste esta misión? Lo sabrán también a su debido momento. Mientras tanto deberán entrenar duro, pues no sabrán lo que les espera. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse" termina el viejo director volteándose para dirigirse a su oficina. Codatorta da una última mirada a sus muchachos y se retira también. Athena observa curiosa la reacción de cada especialista pero decide volar cerca del grupo de los mejores.

"Helia, tú sabes de qué se trata esta misión?" pregunta Sky, algo preocupado por este examen final "sorpresa".

El chico de ojos azul profundo nega con su cabeza. "No tengo ni idea, mi abuelo me dijo que yo también estoy obligado a hacerla"

"Será complicado, el prepararnos para una misión de la cual no sabemos ni su objetivo" dice Timmy sosteniendo su menton con el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano en un posición pensativa.

"hmp! Sea lo sea que nos toque, yo lo pasaré sin ningún problema" dice Riven cruzandose de brazos.

"No estes tan seguro, jóven especialista" dice Athena desde el hombro izquierdo de Riven. Ante la súbita voz proveniente de su hombro, Riven salta hacia el lado contrario al sonido como reflejo, pero a Athena no le importó la reacción del chico de ojos lila claro.

"Qué... Qué estas diciendo?" dice Riven tratando de tranquilizarse por la sorpresa.

Athena sonrie misteriosa pero no le responde directamente. "Ustedes son amigos de las Winx, no es verdad?"

"Ehh, sí. Por qué?" responde Timmy, mirando con extrañeza a la pixie.

"La próxima vez que las vean, podrían decirles que le digan a Concorda que necesito hablar con ella?" pregunta Athena, esta vez dirigiéndose a Helia a quien ya conoce.

Helia asiente pero Brandon responde: "claro, nosotros nos encargaremos de que le llegue el mensaje"

La pixie de Fontana Roja asiente satisfecha y se aleja volando hacia su puesto dentro de la escuela.

"Que criatura más extraña" gruñe Riven por lo bajo, irritado por la actitud de Athena para con él.

"Tranquilo Riven, ya sabes cómo es ella" dice Sky poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y logrando tranquilizarle.

"No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansado por el viaje" dice Brandon mientras se estira un poco. "Iré a tomar un siesta"

"Yo estoy contigo, amigo" dice Ophir a lo que todos se le quedan mirando. "Pues... su cuarto es ahora mi cuarto también... creo que me toca dormir con Sky y Timmy"

"Ya me había acostumbrado a la actitud de bobito enamorado de Timmy cada vez que Tecna llamaba, ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a tí?" dice Sky golpeandose la frente con la mano.

"Oye!" responde Timmy indignado, mientras un rubor leve se posa en sus mejillas.

"Sabes que él no es el único, Romeo" dice Brandon mientras se cruza de brazos y mira acusadoramente al rubio.

"No te preocupes, ni siquiera notarás que estoy ahí" interrumpe Ophir antes de que la conversación se torne larga; en verdad fue un viaje largo desde Andros y necesitaba descansar.

**Bosque Encantado, 6:34 p.m.**

"Descarga de Energía Solar!" exclama Stella mientras un poderoso rayo solar emana de sus manos y destruye dos de las criaturas similares a topos de enormes proporciones que salen por debajo de la tierra.

"Ah! Stella detrás de tí!" grita Bloom desde la pared de energía alrededor de la planicie donde el Hada del Sol y de la Luna se encuentra luchando.

Stella voltea siguiendo la advertencia de su amiga, mientras todas las demás miran con horror como una de las criaturas se lanza contra su amiga.

"Escudo Lunar... Encantado!" una pared grisácea amarillenta de energía mágica aparece frente a Stella y la criatura sale despedida un par de metros alejada del hada.

La jóven rubia trata de recuperar el aliento, pero al ver que la criatura se levanta y se despabila preparándose para atacarla otra vez, Stella toma aire para hacer una ataque final: "Polvo de Hada... Explosión Solar!"

Una luz encegecedora ilumina todo el campo de batalla, obligando a todos los presentes a cerrar sus ojos para protegerlos de los rayos brillantes que son liberados por el hada. Cuando termina el ataque se apaga la luz de sol rodeando a Stella, y ésta cae cansada de rodillas perdiendo su transformación Enchantix pero sonriendo triunfante ante la falta de criaturas. Las había destruído a todas.

"Bravo!"

"Muy bien!"

"Increíble, Stella!"

Una a una las hadas del último año se acercan a una agitada Stella después que la barrera desaparece.

"Buen trabajo, Stella" dice Griselda a la rubia que es levantada por Bloom y Layla. "Has pasado tu prueba, no tienes que preocuparte ya más sobre ningún examen"

"Eso... es una buena noticia" dice Stella aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Estuvistes maravillosa Stella" dice Layla pasando uno de los brazos de su cansada amiga por sus hombros.

"Propio de nuestra hada del sol y la luna" dice Musa sonriendo.

"Aun no puedo creer que tu salieras escogida para presentar el examen hoy mismo" dice Tecna con semblante preocupado.

"Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería" dice Bloom haciendo lo mismo que Layla, pasando el otro brazo de su amiga por sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

"No se preocupen chicas, déjenme tomar una siesta y mañana estaré como nueva" dice Stella un poco más recuperada tratando de despreocupar a sus amigas.

Todas las hadas se retiran a sus habitaciones ayudando a las compañeras que presentaron el examen ese mismo día. Las Winx vuelven a su habitación para encontrar a una Amore muy preocupada por su hada.

"Ya, mi pequeña Amore, no fue nada" dice Stella mientras se recuesta del mueble en la sala de la habitación con la pixie del amor sentada en su regazo.

"Todo el entrenamiento del año pasado dió sus frutos, no lo creen así?" dice Flora mientras le sirve un té especial a la chica de ojos almendra.

"Yo simplemente no puedo creer mi suerte" dice Stella tomando un sorbo del té y relajandose, permitiendo así que la bebida surta efecto eliminando poco a poco los dolores musculares que siente ahora.

"Qué? Qué hayas sido la cuarta en ser probada? O qué hayas pasado sin ningún problema?" pregunta Musa con tono divertido sentada en frente de Stella. Esta última solo alza el dedo índice de su mano para señarla que la primera opción a lo que Musa rie despreocupada.

"Estas pruebas parecen más difíciles que las anteriores" comenta Layla sentandose en el otro sofá con Tecna.

Bloom se sienta en el mismo mueble donde se encuentra recostada Stella, y apenas se sienta la chica rubia se acomoda para colocar su cabeza en las piernas de Bloom y usar su regazo de almohada. A todas estas, la pelirroja rie por las acciones de su amiga.

"En verdad, la vez anterior era solo una criatura, ahora es todo un grupo de ellas!" dice Tecna cruzada de brazos mientras recuerda las cuatro pruebas realizadas ese mismo día entre las cuales la única del grupo Winx escogida para presentar fue Stella.

"Pero cada criatura era distinta para cada hada, eso también lo hace complicado" dice Bloom peinando con su mano la pollina de la princesa de Solaria quien se había quedado dormida junto con su pixie. Muchas emociones y esfuerzos para un día.

"No se puede crear una estrategia de combate de esa manera" dice Layla, con semblante serio.

"De qué se preocupan? Si Stella lo pudo pasar nosotras lo haremos sin ningún inconveniente" dice Musa encogiendose de hombros. Como respuesta recibió cuatro almohadas en la cara que logran hacer que caiga de espaldas. Todas, a excepción de Stella y Musa por obvias razones, rien por la escena.

"Se está haciendo tarde, y estamos cansadas" dice Flora ayudando a levantar a Musa y recogiendo las almohadas.

"Será mejor que vayamos a cenar ahorita" dice Musa sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

"Faragonda dijo que discutiríamos las bases de los planes para la graduación después de cenar" dice Bloom tomando con cuidado la cabeza de Stella y colocando una de las almohadas ofrecidas por Flora debajo de su cabeza para sustituir a sus piernas. La rubia no hace más que acurrucarse en el mueble para quedar más cómoda.

"Al parecer la princesita ya se durmió" dice Layla sonriendole a su amiga. Las demás siguen su ejemplo mirando con ternura cómo Amore también se acurruca en el cuello de su hada y cómo esta la cubre con sus manos para protegerla.

"Debería tener una cámara en estos momentos" dice Tecna colocando sus manos en la cintura.

"Si, así tendríamos con qué chantajear a la rubia" Musa inmediatamente cubre su cabeza con sus brazos y cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto de cinco almohadas con su cuerpo otra vez. Pero al no sentir nada abre sus ojos lentamente sólo para recibir un almohadaso por parte de Bloom.

"jeje! Faltaba yo!" dice graciosita la pelirroja, mientras ahoga un gritico al ver la cara de la chica de cabellos negro azulados quien decide usarla como piñata y la persigue con un cojín en la mano.

Risas llenan nuevamente la habitación de las Winx.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Notas de las autoras:** cómo les pareció? Les gustó? Muchos errores ortográficos? Necesitamos reviews para ver que opinan de nuestra historia! Sin reviews no hay nuevos capítulos!! Recuerden eso! XD

Ahora, como nota a parte, no conocen a Ophir verdad? Si van a nuestro profile, encontrarán un link a nuestro homepage. Es una página web de nosotras, las Candy Sisters, donde también colocamos información para nuestros amigos latinoamericanos que no han visto la tercera temporada! (porque no saben inglés, italiano, etc...). Así que vayan y visitenla! Dejen comentarios en ella también! Es actualizada todos los días pues tratamos de subir toda la información para pronto tener nuestra web lista.

Tengan paciencia si quieren otro capítulo, somos estudiantes también además de que tenemos que concentrarnos en terminar la websita. Nos vemos!

**Candy-Sisters:** _"a escena!"_


	2. ¿Nuevos Cambios?

**Hanny: **por fin terminamos!

**Kandy: **aquí está el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia, esperamos que lo disfruten!

**Nanny: **si! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ya nos veremos de nuevo al final del capi!

Disclaimer: El Club Winx, con todos sus personajes, ambientes y trama principal, pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow S.p.A. El plot de esta historia y los personajes que aparezcan fuera de la serie, pertenecen a las Candy Sisters.

_Summary:_ El último año ya está terminando, la graduación se acerca. ¿Pero qué sucede? Nuevos enemigos, criaturas mágicas y conflictos amorosos aparecen nuevamente en la vida de las Winx. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! BlxSk MxR FxH LxO TxT StxBr. R&R.

**Il Cuore e la Spada**

**Capitulo 2:** _Nuevos Cambios?_

**Fontana Roja, 7:34 a.m.**

"3"

Aparece un semáforo semitransparente en medio de la pista, con el color rojo encendido.

"2"

En la imagen se apaga el rojo, y se enciende el color amarillo.

"1"

Cambia al color verde.

"COMIENZEN!"

Todos los colores se tornan blanco, y las motos salen disparadas de la línea de inicio.

"Hoy será un día movido" murmura Timmy desde su puesto en las gradas, con una computadora portátil en sus manos mientras analiza los datos de cada especialista concursante.

"Se están tomando en serio esto del entrenamiento" dice Ophir con los brazos cruzados, recostado del asiento al lado del de cabellos naranja, alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa incrédulo.

"Supongo que se sienten motivados por el hecho de que será el último año, y por lo tanto último examen, en esta escuela" dice Timmy, con semblante pensativo hasta que recuerda del trabajo encomendado a él y continúa almacenando los datos.

"Esta promete ser una estancia muy entretenida" murmura para sí el joven mago volviéndose a ver de nuevo la carrera de obstáculos que se llevaba a cabo en el ring principal de Fontana Roja.

En total eran 20 los participantes, el resto de los estudiantes observaba desde las gradas mientras Codatorta controlaba los cinco dragones que eran parte de los obstáculos.

A pesar de ser todas las motos de un mismo modelo, cada especialista llevaba un color distinto de uniforme y casco, el cual tapada sus caras por supuesto y no dejaba saber quien era quien.

Los motociclistas verde y morado iban a la cabeza, disputándose el primer lugar. De repente minas de tiempo colocadas unos metros a delante de ellos empiezan a explotar en cadena. Usando sus habilidades y rápidos reflejos esquivan uno a uno los explosivos y huecos hechos por los mismos en la pista.

Cinco de los participantes, los que iban de último, son sorprendidos por este obstáculo y pierden el equilibrio con los hoyos en el suelo, cayendo y siendo descalificados de la carrera.

Más adelante, tres rampas de metal, separadas un metro cada una, se alzan de la tierra. El competidor morado toma la ventaja con la sorpresa de su compañero y salta la del medio. El verde recupera su equilibrio a tiempo para dirigirse rápidamente a la rampa derecha. No muy lejos de ellos el competidor azul decide utilizar la izquierda, mientras los demás se confunden por la toma de decisión rápida que han de realizar.

Cuatro especialistas son eliminados en esta ronda; dos que chocan al intentar usar la misma rampa y los otros dos que siguen de largo sin saltar ninguna de las tres pero son detenidos en su camino por una pared de metal que se alza en frente de ellos.

El morado continúa esquivando rocas y púas que aparecen en su camino sólo para detenerse en seco cuando dos dragones aterrizan a dos metros de su posición listos para atacar con llamaradas de fuego. El chico saca su escudo para defenderse, mientras el verde se aprovecha de la distracción de los animales para pasarles por un lado y dirigirse hacia la meta pero entonces se encuentra atrapado por otro dragón que ruge con furia.

El azul aumenta su velocidad para pasar entre las criaturas que momentáneamente detienen su ataque en el joven morado para seguir con la mirada al azul, dándole oportunidad a éste primero de continuar la carrera.

Nuevamente, otros especialistas se encuentran atrapados por las enormes criaturas preparadas para atacarles si intentan pasarles; sólo unos tres logran superar ese obstáculo de los restantes.

Nuestro verde amigo saca de entre sus armas un boomerang de energía y lo lanza con la esperanza de distraer al dragón amarillo aunque sea por un instante, y lo logra, permitiendo también que los cinco atrás de él tomen ventaja de la criatura y superen esa prueba.

La línea de meta se acerca a paso veloz, y es de nuevo el morado y el verde quienes se disputan el primer lugar. No muy lejos de ellos se ve otra rampa, más angosta que las anteriores, puesta en el centro de la pista, y de la nada una pared de fuego les hace caer de las motos. Se habían olvidado por completo de los dos dragones restantes.

De los cinco que estaban cerca de la meta, uno se aventura entre las llamas logrando saltar gran parte de la pared de fuego con la rampa y llegando a salvo al otro lado, la meta. Su traje y casco eran del color naranja.

"Tenemos un ganador!" exclama Codatorta, desde su dragón arriba en el cielo. Agitando su potente látigo una vez en el suelo, los cinco dragones obstáculos se detienen y acuestan para esperar nuevas órdenes.

Un mar de vítores se escucha proveniente de las gradas. Los jóvenes estudiantes de otros años aplauden a los de último año, por la excelente demostración en este entrenamiento.

Una vez todas las paredes, rampas y fuego desaparecieran de la pista de carrera, los competidores se quitan sus cascos. El participante morado revela ser Riven, que quien con cara de pocos amigos camina hacia el vencedor de la carrera, siendo acompañado por Sky y Brandon, verde y azul respectivamente.

"Deberían trabajar en sus reflejos" dice el chico de naranja con tono chistoso, recostado de su moto con los brazos cruzados, a manera de despreocupación.

"Nunca te vi en mi retrovisor. Cómo es que saliste de la nada así como así?" pregunta el joven de ojos lila pálido.

El chico naranja (Cs: jajaja "chico naranja") se para firme frente a los demás, para quitarse el casco y revelar a un muy sonriente Helia.

"Eso si no me lo vi venir" murmura Brandon pasando una mano por sus cabellos rebeldes.

"Fue una buena competencia, Helia" dice Sky una vez se libra de la sorpresa, para acercarse a su amigo y estrechar su mano.

"Creí que no ibas a competir" señala Riven, en verdad fastidiado por haber perdido ante el pacifista.

El chico de cabellos negros grisáceos se encoge de hombros, todavía con una sonrisa. "Meh, al final decidí que sería entretenido"

"Me asusta lo que las vacaciones te hicieron, amigo" dice Brandon, causando risa entre el grupo.

"Su estrategia fue bastante buena en verdad, chicos" agrega Timmy apareciendo atrás del grupo, con Ophir acompañándolo.

"Estrategia?" pregunta Sky.

"No pudieron verlo porque estaba a una larga distancia de ustedes, pero no lo suficiente como para ser uno de los últimos, simplemente iba en el medio" continúa Timmy.

"Hiciste eso a propósito?" pregunta esta vez Riven, interesado en saber de esta supuesta estrategia.

"A decir verdad, sí Riven. Ustedes me hicieron el trabajo más fácil" dice Helia volviendo a cruzar sus brazos. "Verán, el ir en el medio es algo riesgoso, pues se puede perder, sí, pero si sabes utilizar bien tus alrededores tienes la ventaja. Los de adelante, que van a la cabeza, son quienes revelan las trampas y obstáculos, y tienen la desventaja de caer en ellas, mientras los últimos tratan de seguir a los que van delante de ellos pero sin saber que es en realidad el obstáculo, y terminan confundiéndose y sorprendiéndose cuando llegan a él. Yo, simplemente observaba a cierta distancia las trampas y calculaba la salida de ellas, para en la oportunidad perfecta acelerar y sobrepasar a mis contrincantes".

"En pocas palabras, los utilizó para ganar tomando ventaja de sus ideas en cada obstáculo" dice Ophir dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo vencedor.

"Por algo era el mejor estudiante de Fontana Roja" dice el profesor Codatorta, sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

"Codatorta, señor" responden el grupo de especialistas.

"Que no escucharon a Saladino? A sus habitaciones a acomodarse, ahora!" dice con voz comandante el profesor, quien una vez todos respondieran 'Sí, señor' y obedecieran su orden, ríe por lo bajo. Que divertido era jugar con sus estudiantes así.

Después de estar a una distancia segura, dentro de los pasillos de la escuela, Ophir decide hablar en voz alta.

"A qué se refiere con acomodarnos?"

"Es verdad, Ophir, se me olvidaba que eres nuevo aquí" dice Brandon. "Todos los años, en Alfea, se hace una fiesta de bienvenida de nuevo año, después de las vacaciones de invierno"

"Fontana Roja siempre es invitada, aunque al parecer este año también asistirá Torre Nubosa" agrega Timmy.

"Las hechiceras irán?" pregunta Ophir algo extrañado.

Sky se encoge de hombros. "Tampoco sabemos el por qué de esa decisión"

"Feh! Lo que importa es que habrá una fiesta después de dos semanas del inicio de clases" dice Riven, con tono aburrido.

"Si claro, Riven, tu sólo te crees eso, pero tu verdadera razón de ir es porque podrás ver a Musa" dice el chico de cabellos marrón oscuro, logrando risas por parte de sus amigos menos del eludido.

**Alfea, 8:35 p.m.**

"Esto me obstina saben?" dice una muy molesta Stella a sus amigas. La rubia estaba cubierta de pies a cabezas de cintas y lazos de colores, y su cabello todo alborotado con etiquetas de distintos estilos pegadas.

Musa se le queda viendo sólo para terminar segundos después con un ataque de risas que la hace doblarse por la dificultad para respirar. Bloom se muerde el labio inferior para evitar ceder ante la imagen frente a ella. Tecna sofoca sus risas un poco con su mano. Layla, como Musa, no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras usa al hada de la música como soporte. Flora es la única que, manteniendo la cordura pero soltando una que otra risita, se acerca para ayudar a su amiga.

"Pe-Pero que te pasó?!" pregunta Musa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Durante las burlas, Stella se la pasó con los brazos cruzados y golpeando sucesivamente el suelo con su pie derecho, mientras Flora quitaba una a una las etiquetas de su cabello.

"arg! esto de organizar la graduación Y ADEMAS tener clases después, es demasiado!" exclama Stella, llamando la atención de todas las personas en ese pasillo. El hada del sol y la luna no soportó más su peso y cayó sentada sobre sus piernas lloriqueando. "buaaah…"

"oooh Stella" dice Bloom divertida por la actitud infantil de su mejor amiga.

"Pero nuestra rubia tiene razón, es algo duro" dice Tecna sobándose la frente con su mano, pues al parecer le iba a comenzar un dolor de cabeza.

"Todos los días, una hora y media para acomodar los preparativos de la graduación, y luego cinco horas de clases!" dice Musa, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

"Bueno, supongo que es más fuerte para las líderes de grupo, no es así?" dice Layla mientras ayuda a Flora a levantar a Stella.

"Layla tiene razón también, chicas. Stella es la encargada de la decoración en general, y tú Musa de la música" dice Bloom terminando de retirar las cintas enrolladas en el brazo de la chica de ojos avellana.

"Es suficiente, niñas! Las de último año deben reunirse en el patio de la escuela!" dice Griselda, primero aplaudiendo dos veces para llamar la atención.

"Bua-qué? Qué creen que nos dirán esta vez?" dice Stella terminando su lloriqueo abruptamente.

"Por qué no va y lo averigua usted misma, señorita Stella" dice Griselda sorprendiendo a la princesa quien ríe nerviosamente. "Hmp"

"Vamos, chicas" dice Bloom guiando a las demás por las puertas principales.

Las Winx salen al patio preparadas para otra charla larga por parte de los directivos del colegio, pero en vez de conseguirse con la tarima, como de costumbre, se sorprenden al ver al resto de las hadas de último año, sus compañeras, amontonadas en un circulo, cerca del pozo de los deseos, prácticamente luchando entre sí para llegar al centro.

Las chicas se miran confundidas unas a otras, extrañadas por la aparente desesperación de las demás por ver algo especial.

"Ah! Bloom, chicas, ya están aquí, ahora podemos dar inicio a la clase" dice Faragonda, a unos pasos de Musa y las demás. Estas se sorprenden pues no habían visto a su directora.

"Clase? Qué clase? No teníamos _transformaciones_ con Wizgiz horita? Espere, no me diga! Es otra excursión por el pantano verdad?! ARG! Pero mi ropa de exploración todavía está al fondo de mi maleta!" decía Stella mientras entraba en pánico.

Después de la sorpresa por parte del hada del sol y la luna, Faragonda sonríe divertida. "No te preocupes, Stella. No es una excursión y no, tampoco tendrán transformaciones, por lo menos por un tiempo"

"A qué se refiere, señorita Faragonda?" pregunta Tecna.

"Si, qué pasó con el profesor Wizgiz?" interviene Musa.

"Pues, se ha retirado por un par de meses; tiene unos… _asuntos _que atender. Pero basta de charla, vengan niñas, déjenme presentarlas" dice Faragonda, con aire de misterio, pero inmediatamente cambiando su semblante. La directora de Alfea sonríe y camina en dirección al montón alborotado de adolescentes.

Nuevamente confundidas, las Winx se miran entre sí pero siguen a la profesora, curiosas por saber qué estaba pasando.

"Bueno, niñas, ya, ya! Denle espacio al pobre!" dice Faragonda llamando la atención de todas, y haciendo que estas se tranquilizaran. La directora entonces se abre paso entre las estudiantes para llegar al centro.

Las hadas se abrieron por fin en un gran círculo, que reveló el objeto capaz de alborotarlas tanto. Eso, que las Winx creían que era lo que las otras estaban acosando, era mas bien un quien. Un hombre joven, apuesto y aparentemente encantador se hallaba ahora parado al lado de la señorita Faragonda.

"Señoritas, estudiantes de Alfea, este es ya su último año en la escuela para hadas. Y como todos los años, durante los últimos meses, tendrán una nueva clase llamada Defensa contra las Artes Mágicas"

Todas las chicas presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, olvidando momentáneamente al muchacho.

"Una nueva clase? No recuerdo haber escuchado de ella" dice Bloom, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Yo sí, pero no recuerdo mucho" dice Flora.

"Según mi base de datos…" todas voltean a mirar a Tecna "Es una clase que sólo se da en el último año, es muy importante y diferente a las que hemos visto hasta ahora"

"Eso es todo? Segura que buscaste bien?" pregunta Stella.

Tecna cierra su mini computadora y coloca sus manos en su cintura. "Yo nunca me equivoco en la búsqueda de información, Stella" dice la chica de cabellos fucsia, obviamente ofendida por el comentario de la rubia, quien responde con un sonido de indignación mientras cruza sus brazos.

"Ya chicas, miren. Faragonda esta hablando" las regaña levemente Layla, mientras vuelve a poner atención a la directora.

"…el profesor anterior tuvo inconvenientes, así que este año Alfea tiene uno nuevo para el cargo. Este joven profesor, es un especialista graduado, no recientemente, pero uno de los mejores en su clase, el mismo director Saladino nos lo recomendó" explica la profesora.

"Es un gusto conocerlas, señoritas. Mi nombre es Matthew, Profesor Matthew, y espero nos divirtamos mucho en nuestras clases" dice el muchacho haciendo una profunda reverencia, logrando unos cuantos suspiros soñadores entre las estudiantes.

Matthew era un joven apuesto de tez blanca, con cabellos cortos de un extraño color grisáceo y un rebelde mechón gris, más oscuro, tapando unos de sus penetrantes ojos miel intenso. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, imponente y fuerte, además de alto, poco más que el profesor Avalon. Su oreja izquierda estaba perforada y adornada con un pequeño pendiente. Por último, en su rostro se podía ver siempre una sonrisa cautivadora.

"Muy bien, entonces me retiro ahora para que puedan continuar con sus horarios. Profesor, chicas…" se despide Faragonda, asintiendo como reconocimiento al muchacho y a las estudiantes, y caminando devuelta al edificio, seguramente hacia su oficina.

"Que me parta un rayo por que no me lo creo" dice súbitamente Stella, en un bajo tono para que sólo sus amigas pudieran escucharla. "Ya yo he visto a ese chico! Lo sabía pero no podía acordarme, hasta ahora!"

"Ya lo conocías Stella?" pregunta Flora, mirando al nuevo profesor por un instante para volverse hacia su amiga.

"Bueno, no en persona. Pero Brandon ya me había hablado de él! El tipo sólo tiene cinco años de graduado, pero es una leyenda! Bastante reconocido déjenme decirles" explica Stella asintiendo. "Es el ídolo de mi Brandon! Mi tesoro me contó que pensaba seguir sus pasos cuando entró a Fontana Roja por primera vez, y no lo culpo, el profe no está nada mal…" la chica de ojos avellana no puede más que mirar otra vez a Matthew.

"Stella, concéntrate! Deja de babear, que ya tienes novio!" reclama Musa.

"Bueno, dejando al lado todo eso, como creen que serán sus clases?" pregunta Bloom. "Espero que no muy difíciles, con todas las cosas que tenemos por hacer…"

"Oye, Layla, que opinas tu?" pregunta Musa, volteando a mirar a la aludida. Las demás siguen su ejemplo al no escuchar respuesta aparente.

Layla parecía en otro mundo, sumida en sus pensamientos pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al profesor.

Flora agita su mano en la cara de Layla, pero esta no responde así que Tecna chasquea sus dedos, lo cual funciona pues la morena despierta para encontrarse con el grupo completo a su alrededor.

"De vuelta al mundo de los vivos ya?" pregunta Musa divertida.

"Lo siento chicas, pero es que estaba… bueno, no importa ya; decías Bloom?" dice Layla, algo evasiva. Las demás la miran sospechosamente pero no tienen tiempo de interrogarlas pues Matthew se decide a interrumpir.

"Ok, chicas. Al parecer ya estamos listos, que dicen si comenzamos con nuestra primera lección?" dice el profesor, captando la atención de todas.

Amaryl levanta su mano rápidamente, y el profesor voltea a verla algo sorprendido pero sonríe. ''Si? Dime''

''Profesor, mi nombre es Amaryl y pues yo quería… en nombre de todas, preguntar… qué es Defensa contra las Artes Mágicas?''

Muchas hadas alzaron sus manos al escuchar la pregunta de Amaryl.

''Si! Qué es?''

''Acaso será como lo que la profesora Griselda enseña?''

''Qué es lo que aprenderemos? Será difícil?''

''Ya, está bien! Una por una, estudiantes por favor!'' dice Matthew agitando sus manos para detener el mar de preguntas que eran hechas a cada segundo. ''Primero que todo, buena pregunta señorita'' Amaryl sólo puede sonrojarse por el comentario y el guiño que el joven le mandó. ''Bueno, para aclarar no, esta clase no será como la de la Prof. Griselda, la cual se basa en enseñar los métodos básicos y más eficientes para contrarrestar ataques mágicos directos''

Tecna alza la mano, y Matthew le da la palabra. ''Pero entonces profesor, qué es esta clase? Si nos guiamos por el nombre nos lleva a la idea de la clase de la Prof. Griselda, pero si usted nos está diciendo que no es así…''

''Moradita, ya estaba por llegar a eso, sólo escucha'' dice el joven de cabellos grisáceos, sonriendo y alzando una ceja. Las otras hadas se ríen por como el chico llamó a Tecna, y esta no hace más que cruzar los brazos. ''La Defensa contra las Artes Mágicas es una clase que se basa más en el combate físico. Aquí se les enseñará cómo defenderse de ataques mágicos **sin **usar magia''.

''Se refiere a… luchar, cuerpo a cuerpo?'' pregunta Musa, a lo que Matthew asiente.

''oh ho, presiento que esto no le hará bien a mis uñas'' dice Stella con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

Musa pone una cara de fastidio combinado con incredulidad, y casi cede ante las ganas de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

''Cielos, espero que no sea muy complicado, podemos salir lastimadas'' murmura Flora, incapaz de ver el lado positivo a tratar de aprender a luchar directamente contra enemigos usando armas o los puños, como su novio y el resto de los chicos.

''A mi me gusta la idea de una clase de defensa personal'' dice una Bloom muy sonriente, que es luego hundida por cuatro miradas serias dirigidas hacia ella. ''Qué? Siempre me atrajo la idea de aprender a defenderme cuando vivía en Gardenia! Recuerdan? Nada de magia devuelta en esos tiempos!'' termina la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo a la defensiva.

Un coro de 'Oh cierto' y 'ya se me había olvidado' y otras frases fueron las respuestas que recibió Bloom.

''Ahem, no es por nada señoritas pero… la clase ya comenzó'' dice Matthew efectivamente interrumpiendo a las muchachas.

Las Winx se voltean hacia el profesor nuevamente para encontrar la mirada de todas las demás hadas de la clase puestas en ellas.

''Y ya que veo cuan interesadas están en mi lección, alguna voluntaria de ese grupo para mi demostración?''

Todas se mantuvieron calladas, algo avergonzadas de haber sido atrapadas de esa manera, pero ninguna alza la mano o da indicación de querer participar.

''si, eso pensé'' dice el joven especialista con una mirada acusadora pero que es arruinada por su encantadora sonrisa. ''ok, comencemos entonces-''

''yo quiero intentarlo!'' dice Layla caminando hacia el centro del circulo.

''Muy bien, me alegro tener una voluntaria tan bonita'' dice Matthew sonriendo pícaramente, mientras la chica de ojos aguamarina se sonroja. ''Ahora les demostraremos algo de combate, sabes luchar no? Me parece que eres de ese tipo'' su sonrisa crece hasta en su mirada.

Layla asiente como hipnotizada, con un leve sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas.

Matthew hace una corta reverencia a modo de saludo y la próxima cosa que Layla pudo registrar en su mente fue un rápido puño dirigiéndose a su estomago. El hábil hada de los líquidos salta por encima del profesor haciendo una voltereta en el aire para termina encarando la espalda del joven. Éste, en un movimiento sorpresivo, se agacha estirando su pierna para patear los pies de Layla por detrás y hace que ella pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espaldas.

Matthew, alzándose rápidamente, se prepara para atacar al hada acostada, pero ella junta sus piernas y patea hacia arriba fuertemente tirando al profesor hacia atrás mientras ella se impulsa con sus brazos para levantarse.

Ya no eran profesor y alumna luchando, simplemente estaban en su propio mundo, concentrados en sus movimientos y los de su contrincante, para aprovechar cualquier instante y salir vencedor.

''es impresionante'' dice Tecna, en verdad interesada por el combate sucediendo en frente de ella.

''Layla si que sabe moverse'' comenta Musa orgullosa de su amiga.

Las demás simplemente están muy concentradas en la pelea que no dicen nada.

Layla en un intento de suerte empieza a golpear con sus puños al profesor, quien bloquea los ataques o los esquiva, pero con una facilidad que hace dudar a Layla de su decisión de pelear. Matthew se detiene un segundo para guiñarle el ojo a su contrincante, pero ésta decide usar el momentum y alza su rodilla fuertemente en el estómago del muchacho quien se dobla de dolor y sorpresa, y retrocede dos pasos hacia atrás. Layla entonces se prepara, alzando su pierna completa esta vez y dando una vuelta para agarrar fuerza y patear al chico de cabello gris, pero éste la sorprende usando ambas manos para detener su pierna antes de que alcance su costado. Matthew sonríe triunfante, volteándose rápidamente levanta a Layla sobre su hombro y la lanza al suelo, haciendo que su pecho toque la tierra, y trayendo su pie gentilmente sobre su espalda.

''Creo que gané'' dice Matthew con un cierto tono arrogante en su voz que sólo Layla pudo escuchar. Un coro de vítores se escucha a su alrededor y recuerdan la presencia de las estudiantes. ''Muy buen trabajo, peleas bien''

Cuando Matthew retiró su pie de la espalda de Layla, ésta pudo voltearse para incorporarse algo mareada por tanto movimiento, pero después de agitar su cabeza para librarse de su mareo nota que hay una mano extendida en frente suyo y cuando sigue con la mirada el brazo de esa persona se consigue con el profesor.

''Creo que me he ganado el derecho de saber su nombre, no lo cree así señorita?'' dice el chico de ojos miel con una gran sonrisa alumbrando su rostro.

''Err si, mi nombre es Layla'' el hada acepta la mano ofrecida y es levantada de un empujón.

Matthew alza la mano de Layla, todavía entre la suya, y deposita un ligero beso como todo un caballero. ''Mucho gusto en conocerla''.

''Layla! Eso fue increíble!'' grita Stella y se le lanza encima a la susodicha.

''Gracias, Stella. Pero no fue para tanto'' responde Layla, con su cara muy roja.

Stella lo nota pero lo deja pasar como efecto del esfuerzo en el combate.

''Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso!'' dice Bloom muy entusiasmada al profesor. Seguidamente un mar de peticiones del mismo tipo son hechas al joven mientras todas las otras estudiantes cierran el circulo alrededor de él otra vez.

''Aunque desde nuestro punto de vista, se vio doloroso'' dice Musa.

''Te encuentras bien Layla?'' pregunta Flora preocupada ayudando a levantarla, Tecna habiendo levantado a Stella momentos antes.

''Si, no te preocupes Flora. El profesor fue gentil conmigo'' dice Layla sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

''gentil? Estás bromeando verdad?'' dice Musa, divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

Layla ríe un poco, y después de mirar secretamente al profesor, se dirige nuevamente a sus amigas. ''Es una manera de hablar, Musa''.

''Muy bien señoritas! La clase se terminó, mañana comenzaremos la lección oficialmente. Vayan a su siguiente clase!'' dice el profesor a todas las estudiantes que responden con un 'aaaah' pero obedecen y caminan hacia la escuela.

''Mejor nos vamos ya, chicas, Palladium nos debe estar esperando'' dice Flora.

''A este paso no habrá tiempo para acomodarnos más tarde!'' dice Stella refunfuñando.

''Acomodarnos?'' preguntan cinco voces.

''Ya saben, la fiesta de Nuevo Año… no me digan que lo habían olvidado?!''

''AH! La fiesta! Oh no! Con todo el trabajo estas ultimas semanas, me había olvidado por completo de eso!'' dice Musa casi entrando en pánico. ''No he acomodado nada para eso! No tengo vestido, no se qué usaré, ni maquillaje, ni zapatos! Ni se diga de la música!''

''Tranquilízate Musa, no te preocupes tanto, te ayudaremos'' dice Bloom.

''Además nosotras tampoco nos acordábamos'' dice Tecna.

''Y cómo es que te afecta tanto esto? Puedes encargarte de eso en un momentito, y lo de la música, naciste para ella así que sabrás fácilmente qué poner por el ambiente'' dice Layla, muy optimista y feliz.

''Nah no se molesten, lo que pasa es que está preocupada porque verá a Riven por primera vez después de un mes y quiere impresionarlo'' dice Stella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si el asunto no fuera importante o impresionante… al menos no para ella.

''Cierra la boca Stella!'' reclama una algo sonrojada Musa. La rubia sólo sonríe pícara y le saca la lengua.

''Creen que el profesor Matthew vaya a estar ahí?'' pregunta Flora inocentemente. ''Los profesores no siempre asisten a estos eventos de las estudiantes''

''Pero yo sí creo, talvez aproveche el momento para conocer más la escuela y a sus nuevas estudiantes'' responde Tecna siempre con lógica en sus palabras.

''Tienen razón! Debemos apurarnos entonces!'' dice Layla con semblante de decisión. Y tomando rápidamente la mano de Musa, la empieza a llevar a rastras en dirección al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones. El hada de la música sólo puede pestañear y dejarse llevar, signos de interrogación apareciendo arriba de su cabeza.

''Pero Layla, la clase del profesor Palladium es en la otra dirección!'' dice Bloom tratando de alcanzar a sus amigas pero desistiendo al ver lo lejos que ya iban.

''Si, si, nos vemos allá. Estaremos en el cuarto!'' dice Layla agitando su mano libre a modo de despedida pero sin voltear a ver a sus amigas.

''Qué bicho le picó?'' pregunta Stella con sus manos en su cintura.

''No creen que debamos detenerlas? Van a faltar a clases…'' pregunta Flora preocupada a lo que restaba del grupo de seis.

''Si hacemos eso nosotras llegaremos tarde'' dice Tecna no muy feliz por la actitud de sus dos amigas con respecto a los estudios.

Bloom suspira, algo raro le estaba pasando a Layla, algo muy familiar pero no podía recordar por qué.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

**Kandy: **y qué les pareció? Bueno o malo? Blah en mi opinión no pasó nada interesante... excepto claro, la aparición de Matthew!

**Hanny: **o pero la emoción comienza en el próximo capi! Van a haber encuentros, mucho fluff (saben, romance y mucha ternura, tanto azucar puede hacer daño, pero ya veremos), celos jejeje adivinen por parte de quien!

**Nanny: **También queremos agradecer por los reviews y comentarios que hicieron sobre nuestra historia.

**Kandy: **si quieren conocer algunos personajes, como Ophir, o ver las transformaciones de las chicas, vayan a nuestra página web! La dirección está en nuestro profile.

**Hanny: **sobre tu duda chica93, es una escena especial que pasó entre Nabu y Riven, en el episodio 21 y 22.

**Nanny: **es verdad, a Kandy le emocionó demasiado. No puede esperar hasta verla en español!

**Kandy: **Riven y Ophir se pelearon porque Riven creyó que Ophir tenía algo con Musa! Me encantó... y se dieron duro! Muy muy bueno!

**Hanny:** Nuevamente, gracias! Prometemos actualizar más rápido esta vez, pero no olviden dejar reviews para este capi también! XD

**Nanny: **nos vemoremos pronto! En _Celebraciones y Eventos_

**Candy-Sisters:** _''a escena!''_


	3. Celebraciones y Eventos

Disclaimer: El Club Winx, con todos sus personajes, ambientes y trama principal, pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow S.p.A. El plot de esta historia y los personajes que aparezcan fuera de la serie, pertenecen a las Candy Sisters.

_Summary:_ El último año ya está terminando, la graduación se acerca. ¿Pero qué sucede? Nuevos enemigos, criaturas mágicas y conflictos amorosos aparecen nuevamente en la vida de las Winx. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! BlxSk MxR FxH LxO TxT StxBr. R&R.

* * *

**Il Cuore e la Spada**

**Alfea; 10:05 a.m**

''Layla, que bicho te picó?!'' pregunta indecisa una Musa, quien todavía no puede librarse de la sorpresa.

El hada de la música se encontraba sentada en el sofá del cuarto que compartía con Tecna y Layla, mirando con pesar como el piso de la habitación estaba completamente cubierto de ropa, zapatos, joyas. Prácticamente todo artículo de vestir en su closet y en el de su amiga morena se hallaba amontonado en el suelo.

Layla, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga, y al parecer con semblante preocupado e indeciso, estaba metida en el fondo de su closet contemplando sus opciones.

''Como crees que el rojo se me ve?'' dice saliendo momentáneamente del armario para pararse en frente de Musa y mostrarle una blusa de varios tonos rojos con la tela arrugada que la hacía ver muy elegante. Layla, con aspecto desaliñado y su cabello con apariencia de haber sobrevivido un tornado, la sostenía sobre su propia camisa y se veía en el espejo tratando de decidir.

''Yo creo qu-'' pero Musa fue cortada antes de siquiera comenzar, por la misma blusa cayendo en su cara.

''No, tienes razón. El rojo te va más a ti'' dice Layla respondiendo a un comentario imaginario.

El hada de los líquidos se adentra a su armario nuevamente dejando a una Musa sin habla.

''Ya es suficiente! Layla, me estás poniendo nerviosa! Sabes? Ya perdimos media hora de clase con Palladium, quién sabe que dirá Griselda cuando se entere!'' dice la chica de cabellos negro azulados perdiendo la paciencia.

''Crees que Stella tenga algún vestido de color azul marino?'' pregunta la chica de ojos verde azulados, ignorando nuevamente a su amiga.

''Siquiera me estás escuchando?'' pregunta sarcásticamente la otra hada, cruzando sus brazos y mirando acusadoramente a su amiga.

''eh? Ah si, si. Talvez strapless se te vea mejor'' responde Layla algo distraída sin mirar a Musa mientras sale del cuarto y entra en el de Stella.

Musa suspira pesadamente y se vuelve a sentar, soltando su cabello largo de sus coletas y tomando un cepillo cercano, para comenzar a peinarlo.

''AAAAH!''

Musa salta de sorpresa y suelta el cepillo para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de la rubia. Cuando entra se encuentra con Digit, Amore y Chatta sosteniendo un balde de agua vacío y una Layla empapada de pies a cabeza. Su corazón se desacelera un poco, viendo que no era nada serio.

''Me distes un gran susto Layla! Y ya me preguntaba donde estaban ustedes'' dice Musa con una mano en la cintura.

''Teníamos que hacer algo, ya nos estaba poniendo nerviosas'' dice Tune mientras vuela y se posa en la cabeza de su hada unida.

''Por qué hicieron eso?!'' pregunta Layla algo más tranquila que cuando había entrado en la habitación.

''Nos estabas volviendo locas!'' responde Chatta mirando acusadoramente al hada.

''Además, tienes que pensar en Piff!'' dice Digit mientras señala hacia un rincón donde la pequeña pixie se encuentra jugando con Kiko algo asustada de su hada.

''Oh, Piff'' suspira Layla, caminando hacia su pixie y alzándola en sus manos. ''Ya me siento mejor. Ven, vamos a tomar una ducha'' como respuesta Piff se ríe y asiente volando hacia la cabeza de la morena.

Musa ve todo con una sonrisa, y se pregunta como no pensó en Piff antes. Mientras su amiga se dirige al baño de su habitación, el hada de la música recuerda el desastre del cuarto y mira con horror la escena.

''hmp! Pero miren que desorden!'' comenta Tune y vuela hacia la cama de su hada para tomar unas medias y tirarlas al piso sin preocupación, sacando su pequeño desempolvador y limpiando la almohada.

Musa usa la pared como soporte. _'Tecna me va a matar!' _y con eso inicia su largo y aburrido trabajo de limpieza.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_Celebraciones y Eventos_

**Alfea, Gran Salón; 12:45 p.m. **

''Que bueno que la profesora DuFour nos diera la hora de su clase libre'' dice Bloom mientras bebe un poco de su jugo de naranja.

''Si, así habrá más tiempo para acomodarnos! Y Dios sabe que yo lo necesito!'' dice Stella sonriente mientras termina de comer su almuerzo.

''Es la profesora de modales y vestimenta, era de esperarse que nos permitiera acomodarnos bien para la fiesta de esta noche'' dice Tecna sin ponerle mucha importancia al asunto.

''Bueno, ella sólo lo hizo a petición de su alumna favorita, por supuesto'' dice Musa ojeando a Stella que devuelve la mirada inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

''Por cierto Musa, que te pasó a tí? Te veías muy... alterada?'' pregunta Flora refiriéndose a la actitud de su amiga cuando se encontraron hacia dos horas. Musa había estado enojada, refunfuñando, y murmurando para sí entonces, pero al parecer ya se había calmado.

''Uh? Oh eso, no es nada. Pero desde ahora te advierto Tecna, si consigues algo fuera de lugar en tu armario, cama, cosas, lo que sea; fue Tune!'' dice Musa tomando de su malteada de chocolate mientras que el hada de la tecnología la mira confusa pero sin responder.

''Hola, chicas!'' exclama Layla al ver a sus amigas, apenas estaba entrando al salón.

''Hola, Layla!'' respondieron todas en coro, observando a su amiga hasta que se sentó al lado de Stella.

''Dónde estabas? Te extrañamos en clases'' pregunta Flora.

''Estaba en el cuarto, acomodando las cosas para esta noche. Además, necesitaba relajarme un poco'' responde una muy sonriente Layla. Piff sale de entre los largos cabellos de su hada y cae en la mesa, desatontándose un poco y caminando hasta el plato de Bloom para comer de sus papas fritas.

''Un poco...?'' murmura Musa batiendo con fastidio su bebida con el pitillo.

''Wow, en verdad quieres impresionar hoy si te escapaste de clases!'' exclama Stella pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga. ''Bueno, hay que pensar en acomodarnos para nuestros hombres, después de todo!'' continúa la rubia hada, sonriendo con picardía. ''Apuesto a que sólo piensas en Ophir desde que llegamos de vacaciones''

''Uh? Ophir?'' dice Layla mirando algo confundida a Stella. La chica de ojos avellana pestañea incrédula. ''Oh! Si, cierto. Él ahora estudia en Fontana Roja'' continúa el hada algo silenciosa.

''Ahem... bueno, y que estamos esperando! Hay que escoger nuestros atuendos!'' dice Bloom para romper la tensión en la mesa. Las demás asienten y se levantan, dispuestas a prepararse muy bien para esa noche.

Durante las cinco horas siguientes en el castillo de Alfea todos los corredores se encontraron vacíos, ya que todo el alumnado del colegio se encontraba ocupado en sus departamentos. Los profesores, para ayudar un poco a sus alumnas decidieron preparar el Gran Salón para la fiesta que se celebraría ahí.

Con decoraciones mágicamente puestas, flotando y brillando en las paredes y techo del salón, y las grandes mesas acomodadas en las esquinas y hacia las paredes para dejar una espaciosa pista de baile en el centro, los profesores mismos se divirtieron un poco entre sí. Debido al poco tiempo de preparación no se pudo hacer mucho más que eso, pero sabían que mientras permitiera un sentimiento de tranquilidad y diversión a sus alumnas e invitados sería suficiente.

Llegada la hora, todas las hadas bajaron del segundo piso al gran recibidor del colegio, como se les había ordenado durante las horas de clase por la subdirectora Griselda, para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados y posteriormente dirigirlos al salón donde se daría la fiesta.

Todas las hadas estaban preciosas, incluso las de primer año a pesar de su corta experiencia en el colegio. Los tres años se dividieron con sus compañeras respectivas y se posicionaron las de primero a la derecha del recibidor, detrás de las cuales estaba el corredor al Gran Salón; las de segundo a la izquierda junto con los profesores, y las de último año en todas las escaleras al frente, desde el primer escalón hasta el último. La directora Faragonda, junto con Griselda, se encontraba en medio del salón al final de la alfombra roja.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las hechiceras de Torre Nubosa, en una nave de transporte diferente a las de los especialistas en color (plateado, azul oscuro y morado) y tamaño. Todas bajaron siguiendo las direcciones de su directora Griffin, quien las guiaba junto con las dos profesoras principales de su colegio por la entrada de Alfea.

Las hechiceras, como siempre se las había visto, llegaron cubiertas en sus capas, pero al entrar al recibidor se las quitaron e hicieron desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano, revelando ante las miradas atónitas de las hadas, los elegante y brillantes vestidos que todas usaban.

''wow nunca creía que viviría para ver este día'' murmuro por lo bajo Stella, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo fuerte, pero que pasó inadvertido, por parte de Tecna.

''Bienvenida seas Griffin, profesoras'' dice Faragonda inclinándose ante su antigua amiga. ''Y ustedes también, niñas''

''**Bienvenidas**'' se escuchó por parte de las hadas, que en sincronía siguieron el ejemplo de su directora y saludaron a las hechiceras.

''Muchas gracias, Faragonda, veo que en verdad nos estabas esperando'' dice Griffin.

''Y como no? Yo las invité humildemente, gracias a ti por aceptar''

Todas las hechiceras caminaron al centro del salón y se voltearon hacia las puertas principales. Faragonda y Griffin caminaron por entre las jóvenes brujas para llegar hacia las puertas y recibir a los especialistas cuyas naves habían arribado.

Tres naves transportadoras de Fontana Roja se estacionaron dentro del territorio de Alfea (la de Torre Nubosa se había estacionado a fuera del portón por su tamaño) y de ellas bajaron, al parecer también por orden de edades y años, los alumnos del colegio de especialistas, no en sus uniformes normales sino que vestidos con ropas elegantes para encajar en el ambiente de la fiesta.

Los chicos entraron, en orden de mayor a menor, guiados por Codatorta y el director Saladino, al gran recibidor, deleitándose con la vista de las hermosas señoritas hadas y hechiceras.

''Cielos, y yo que creí que no se molestarían en vestirse'' susurra Sky a sus compañeros.

''Si hubiera sabido que nos recibirían tantas bellezas, me hubiera acomodado mejor'' responde Brandon, lanzando encantadoras sonrisas aquí y allá a las chicas que pasaban por al lado, hasta que se detuvieron detrás de su director.

''Tu te encerraste dos horas en el baño, y aun así estuviste listo mucho antes que todas ellas, eso te lo aseguro'' dijo sarcásticamente Riven, que ya estaba algo aburrido con todo el alboroto de bienvenida y eso. Entonces decidió buscar con la mirada, por entre las hadas paradas en las escaleras, unos ojos azul oscuro que acompañaban una melena negra azulada. En su opinión, era la única que le importaba.

Después de la debida bienvenida a los especialistas, y del intercambio de palabras entre los directivos, todos se dirigieron al Gran Salón, siendo guiados por las hadas de primero y segundo, seguidas de las hechiceras, las hadas de tercero caminaron detrás de ellas y los caballeros de último. Los profesores decidieron, ya que eran acompañados ahora por más educadores invitados, ser parte de la fiesta.

Musa, quien era la encargada del ambiente musical, por ser la mayor y más experimentada, se separó de sus amigas seguida de otras de segundo y primero, hacia los instrumentos colocados en una pequeña tarima y, subiendo a ésta tomó el micrófono por un momento.

''Esperamos que disfruten de esta velada, porque creo que no habrá alguna en mucho tiempo'' agregó esto último en broma, y con un chasquido de sus dedos y un poco de magia por parte del resto de su grupo de hadas musicales, los instrumentos cobraron vida y música fuerte y movida llenó la habitación.

La fiesta comenzó, y cada quien se separó en sus grupos respectivos. Algunos estableciendo nuevas relaciones amistosas con alumnos y alumnas de los otros colegios. La pista de baile se llenó rápidamente, y las mesas de aperitivos fueron atacadas ferozmente, aunque no lo suficiente como para terminar toda la comida.

Tecna también se separó de sus compañeras momentáneamente, y dirigiendo a otras hadas puestas a su cargo utilizó sus poderes para crear y manejar las luces del salón. Se apagó la iluminación alrededor de la habitación, y se prendieron esferas verdes y amarillas en cada mesa (dos en la de profesores). Cuatro reflectores se crearon en el centro del techo, dos se dirigieron a los instrumentos y otros dos se movían entre las mesas de comida.

Musa se acercó hacia donde Tecna y con una sonrisa conspiradora reunieron energía para hacer convergencia. Una media bola de cristal apareció en el techo y se empezó a cerrar con varias luces de colores en el centro. El artefacto empezó a rodar sobre su eje dejando que los colores del arco iris danzaran en el salón, concentrándose en la pista donde muchos jóvenes se encontraban bailando.

Ohs y ahs se escucharon alrededor de ambas chicas, sorprendidos por ese bonito efecto.

''Genial, no?'' dijo Musa

''Eso será una lección para otro día'' dijo Tecna, y junto con su amiga se dirigieron al resto de su grupo.

''Increíble chicas!'' exclamó Bloom al verlas llegar.

''Ahora esto sí es una fiesta!'' dijo Stella dando unas vueltas al rededor de Musa y Tecna.

''Está muy bonito para ser improvisado'' comentó Flora.

''Parece una disco, no lo creen?'' dice Layla, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

''Por supuesto que, esto no sería una fiesta sin nuestra presencia'' dice una voz detrás de las chicas. Todas se voltean para encarar al grupo de especialistas encabezado por Brandon.

''Tesoro!'' exclama Stella emocionada mientras se lanza a los brazos de su novio.

''Hola princesa, te extrañé'' dice el moreno correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia.

''Hola chicas'' saluda Sky, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amigo. Un coro de holas se escuchó de parte de las winx, excluyendo a Stella.

''Que bueno que hayan podido venir todos'' comenta Flora con dulzura encontrándose con los ojos de Helia y sosteniéndole la mirada.

''Una fiesta en semana de clases siempre será bienvenida!'' le responde Brandon pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su chica, trayéndola ha sí.

''Pero si estamos a inicio de fin de semana'' dice Bloom con tono divertido no entendiendo del todo la intención en el comentario de su amigo.

''Lo que pasa es que para Brandon cualquier excusa que le permita ver a Stella le vale'' dice Sky burlándose de su compañero.

Un leve tono rosa se posa en las mejillas del aludido, mientras se aclara la garganta para que tal hecho pase desapercibido. Ante la notable incomodidad del moreno todos en el grupo ríen de buena gana, incluso Stella, importándole un comino el comentario y disfrutando el ofuscamiento de su novio, alegrándose en parte de ser ella la causa de ello.

''Jeje, es bueno verlas después de tanto tiempo, Winx'' dice Ophir haciendo notar su presencia mientras saluda afable a las muchachas.

''Ya casi nos habíamos olvidado de ti'' le dice Musa en broma, a lo que el joven de Andros se lleva una mano al corazón y finge pesar y desilusión.

Riven aprovecha para acercarse a la chica de pelo negro azulado, la cual siente una mirada en ella y dirige la vista hacia él. Musa se consigue con que éste le sostiene la mirada profunda por unos segundos para luego sonreírle levemente y guiñarle un ojo.

Layla estaba algo callada mientras sus amigas conversaban sobre sus vacaciones con los especialistas. Pero de un momento a otro, mientras perezosamente dirigió su mirada a las puertas principales del salón se consiguió con una figura conocida desde más temprano ese día.

El profesor Matthew entraba a la fiesta, acompañado de la profesora DuFour y Avallon, al parecer manteniendo una conversación animada mientras caminaban todos a la mesa de profesores hacia la derecha de la entrada.

Ophir quién estaba medio conciente de la conversación entre sus no tan nuevos amigos se encontró desviando un poco su atención hacia la que antes fuese su prometida, pero su distracción no pasó desapercibida y después de una gran palmada en su espalda volvió sus ojos hacia su izquierda donde Sky le sonreía pícaramente.

''No es cierto Ophir? La carrera estuvo bastante complicada y sorpresiva no?''

''Eh? Ah sí! Sus caras fueron por demás cómicas cuando descubrieron que fue Helia quien les hizo morder el polvo'' le respondió con una sonrisa burlona de vuelta.

Sky le miró con algo de desconcierto, incómodo por como el joven de trenza violeta giró la conversación.

''En serio sucedió eso?" preguntó Bloom sorprendida, pero siguió el ejemplo de Stella y se rió de los muchachos.

''Ahora si me disculpas'' le dice Ophir por lo bajo a Sky riéndose para sus adentros mientras se voltea y camina hacia su princesa Layla.

Claro que, la morena de ojos verde marino tenía otros planes que dejó en claro cuando decidió, después de ver al profesor, ignorar a los demás y tomar rápida y sorpresivamente la mano de Musa (por segunda vez ese día) y tras decir un veloz 'adiós' arrastrar a la susodicha en dirección a la mesa de profesores.

Todos se les quedan mirando con grandes ojos, y es Riven, que por fin se había decidido acercarse a Musa para hablar solo con ella pero fue súbitamente impedido por la acción del hada de los líquidos, quien rompe el silencio.

''Y a esa… qué le pasó?'' preguntó de mala gana, cubriendo a penas el leve tono de decepción.

Las cuatro winx restantes suspiraron, Stella se voltea hacia los chicos y encoge sus hombros.

''No le paren, lleva así todo el día'' dice la rubia restándole importancia al asunto. ''Vamos Tesoro! Bailemos un poco!'' exclama tomando entre sus manos la mano de su novio y arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Todos siguen su ejemplo, dejando la sorpresa atrás y decidiéndose a aprovechar y disfrutar de la fiesta con sus respectivas parejas.

''Me concede esta pieza, milady?'' dice Sky galante tomando la mano de Bloom sin remover sus ojos de los de ella.

''Por supuesto, encantada'' le sonríe la pelirroja tomando el brazo que le ofrecían y encaminándose ambos hacia la pista de baile.

''Tecna, a la entrada noté que uno de los faros parecía fallar, te parece si vamos a revisarlo?'' pregunta Timmy sonriéndole a su hada tecno.

La chica de cabellos fucsia le devuelve la sonrisa mientras asiente. ''Claro Timmy! Vamos'' Ambos jóvenes se pierden entre la multitud hacia quien sabe cual esquina.

Helia se voltea hacia Flora, colocándose en frente de ella. Tomando una de sus suaves manos le planta un delicado beso en el revés, ganándose un ligero sonrojo por parte de la muchacha.

''Aceptarías acompañarme a los Jardines, Flora?'' le pregunta Helia en susurro, sólo para ella. La joven de Linphea, no confiando en su voz en ese momento, sólo atina a asentir olvidándose de sus alrededores y dejándose llevar por el apuesto joven a las puertas de los balcones.

Los dos especialistas restantes no dieron importancia a la súbita desaparición de sus compañeros, todavía con la vista fija en la dirección que habían tomado sus respectivas chicas.

Cuando Ophir reparó en la sola presencia de su amigo Riven pestañeo confundido, a dónde habían ido todos?

''Al parecer, compadre, sólo quedamos tú y yo…'' dijo el joven mago sin hacer esfuerzo de ocultar su desconcierto e incomodidad en su tono.

Pero el otro especialista le ignoró por completo. Riven notó a distancia algo que le hizo enderezarse, y ni corto ni perezoso, sin siquiera una palabra o ademán de despedida, se volteó y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que segundos antes había estado mirando, dirigiéndose a las mesas de aperitivos.

Ophir no se sorprendió por la actitud de Riven, ni chistó al ver que le ignoraba por completo, como si no existiera, más preocupado en sus propios asuntos. El mago sólo suspiró pesadamente y se rascó la nuca al verse solo. Pero la curiosidad no tardó en posarse en él, y olvidándose de los demás se dirigió en la misma dirección que tomó su princesa minutos antes, decidido a descubrir el porqué de la actitud de la misma.

* * *

''Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones de invierno, princesita?'' dice el moreno, mientras se encontraban bailando él y la rubia hada en medio de la pista.

''Pues… bastante interesantes. Mi padre tomó toda una nueva actitud para conmigo desde el incidente con la condesa el año pasado. Creo que piensa que no lo he perdonado por haberme olvidado'' responde Stella mientras se relaja en los brazos de su novio.

''Y ya se siente mejor? Tu padre me refiero''

''Seh… incluso mantuvo una conversación decente con mi madre, cuando me vino a buscar''

''Entonces pasaste tus vacaciones con ambos?''

''Mitad y mitad… no que me agrade de a mucho la idea''

''No te sientas mal princesita, no quiero ver al mas hermoso capullo de esta dimensión ofuscado''

Listo, lo había logrado. Al escuchar el comentario hubo una reacción cómica por parte del hada. Stella alzó su cabeza rápidamente con una expresión de horror y desconcierto.

''Capullo? No me vengas con eso Brandon! No me digas que escogí mal mi vestido para esta noche? O acaso me estas diciendo que no soy la flor mas bella entre las de mi edad… no te burles Brandon, esto es serio!''

Ante la cara roja de su novia, el moreno no pudo evitar reír. Le encantaba jugar con su princesa de esta manera, y casi siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

''No hay nada de malo en ti preciosa. Es un cumplido, en serio! Para mí eso significa que tu belleza apenas está desarrollándose. Cuando tus pétalos se abran te convertirás en el hada más hermosa de toda la dimensión mágica!'' tales palabras y la galante sonrisa que el moreno le envío a la chica fueron suficientes para terminar la discusión.

''Buena salvada, romeo'' dice Stella manteniendo su postura un poco alejada pero de un momento a otro aferrándose a su novio algo emocionada.

Brandon suspira y vuelve a rodear con sus brazos la frágil figura de Stella. Ambos entrando en un mundo donde nada importaba excepto tenerse el uno al otro cerca.

''Para mí siempre has sido y serás la única, Stella'' Un sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hada del sol y la luna.

* * *

Una risa afable escapó de los labios del joven príncipe y la pelirroja le golpeó suavemente en el hombro por ello.

''Ese Brandon es una cosa seria'' dice Sky, cumpliendo con la petición de su novia de detener su risa.

''Déjalos en paz, se ven tiernos así'' Bloom suspira encantada con la escena que se había desarrollado no muy lejos de ellos en la pista de baile.

Sky, para hacerse el fastidiado por la falta de atención de su chica, la trajo hacia sí mismo súbitamente y dio una vuelta rápida. Bloom al haber sido tomada desprevenida se aferró al cuello de su novio y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una risita divertida.

''Sky!'' dijo la pelirroja en tono acusador pero juguetón cuando Sky disminuyó la fuerza en su abrazo.

El rubio sólo le dio una carita de cachorro regañado y escondió su rostro entre los cabellos de ella. ''No tengo derecho a un poco de atención de mi novia? Después de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo?''

Bloom sólo movió su cabeza negativamente como ademán de 'no puedo creer esto', pero aún con una sonrisa. ''Siquiera fueron como dos semanas, Sky!''

''Un día alejado de ti me parece una eternidad'' Bloom ya no estaba segura si el rubio estaba jugando o hablando en serio, su cabeza seguía escondida entre su hombro y su cuello.

Y queriendo ver los ojos de su novio, agarró su cara entre sus manos y le alzó la cabeza. Sky tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

''Te has vuelto cursi… lo sabías?'' dice el hada del fuego del dragón.

''No puedes negar que te gusta''

Cambiando su expresión a pícara en un segundo, Sky atrapó los labios de su novia en un beso que duró poco tiempo en realidad, pero una dulce eternidad para ellos.

''Eso si lo había extrañado'' confesó Bloom suspirando profundamente al terminar el beso.

Tras unos segundos de ese comentario Sky se rió fuertemente.

''Me siento usado''

Seguidamente sintió un golpe más fuerte que el de minutos antes en su hombro.

* * *

''Tenías razón Timmy'' fue lo primero que Tecna dijo después de haber caminado a través de todo el salón con dicho muchacho.

''Bueno, sí…'' Timmy tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

''Esto es muy extraño'' dice la tecno-hada hablando para sí misma y frunciendo el ceño. ''Debió haber sido una de las estudiantes de primero… tendré que hacerlas repasar los objetivos en la clase''

''No seas tan dura Tecna'' dice Timmy riendo por lo bajo. ''Apenas están aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes''

''Ya llevan mitad de año en ello, no deberían tener fallas así''

''Cierto… pero talvez estaban más preocupadas en terminar de acomodarse para la fiesta''

Tecna suspiró resignada y alzando la palma de su mano hacia el faro que se encontraba titilando lo hizo flotar lentamente hacia una mesa cercana.

''Este tipo de magia es fácil, sólo mantener encendido un artefacto tecnológico… pero supongo que la mismísima tecnología es complicada''

''Ven, yo lo arreglo''

Para evitar ofuscar a Tecna más de lo que ya estaba, Timmy sacó de entre el bolsillo interno de su saco una mini-computadora con la que revisó los circuitos internos de la lámpara y la acomodó.

''Esto es bastante avanzado… para una lámpara''

''Claro que sí, son creaciones mía'' Tecna dice con una sonrisa divertida.

''Debí habérmelo imaginado'' dice Timmy riéndose nerviosamente mientras se rasca tras la nuca. ''Así que… cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?''

''Muy eléctricas. En mi planeta se celebró muy en grande mi regreso'' Otra vez alzando la palma de su mano, el faro empieza a flotar de regreso a su lugar.

''Entonces… que quieres hacer ahora?''

''Si quieres volvemos con los demás'' sugiere Tecna en tono bajo.

''No, no!'' dice Timmy nerviosamente. ''Yo… cuando te dije lo del faro, tenía dos razones''

Tecna le miró curiosa y confundida. ''Dos razones?''

El sonrojo en Timmy se hizo más evidente. ''S-Sí. Por supuesto que una era para arreglarlo y no te sintieras mal por esa pequeña falla… y la otra era porque… quería estar asolas contigo'' terminó el chico de cabellos naranja algo patéticamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo su timidez.

Ahora era el turno de la tecno-hada de sonrojarse. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que le gustaban los cambios emocionales que estar con Timmy le producía.

En un acto audaz, la chica de cabellos fucsia se aferra del brazo de su novio y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

''Que te parece si sólo caminamos por aquí, revisando las conexiones y demás cosas?''

Timmy se relajó ante la cercanía de su Tecna y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la chica a la par.

''Me parece bien''

* * *

La luz de la luna bañaba toda la cercanía, desde el edificio de la escuela hasta todas las plantas y árboles. La brisa cálida movía los cabellos de la hermosa chica mientras ella con los ojos cerrados se concentraba en sentir todas las maravillosas cosas que la naturaleza le comunicaba.

''Sabía que te sentirías más cómoda acá afuera'' murmura una voz cerca de su oído. El calor emitido por esa presencia cercana la hizo estremecerse por dentro.

''Gracias'' fue la respuesta dada por la chica.

''Estos jardines son cuidados mágicamente, no es verdad?'' pregunta Helia mientras tomando la mano de la joven la dirige a un banco cercano y se sientan.

''Como todo en este lugar'' dice Flora vagamente, recostándose un poco en la figura de su joven acompañante.

''… tu eres la encargada de ellos no? O me equivoco?'' dice Helia pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su chica para atraerla más hacia sí.

Flora ríe por lo bajo ante el comentario. ''La directora Faragonda nos ha ''otorgado'' el privilegio se ello a todas, sí. Después de nuestras pequeñas aventuras, es una trabajo que debemos realizar por el resto del año''

''Todas? Trabajo?'' pregunta el chico de cabellos negros, curioso.

''Todas excepto Bloom al menos, ella tiene clases personales con la directora. Pero Stella, Tecna, Layla, Musa y yo tenemos a nuestra disposición diferentes grupos de alumnas a las que enseñar''

''Es decir, son maestras'' esto era bastante interesante, Helia empezaba a sentir celos de las chicas que recibirían clases de su novia.

''Podría decirse. Stella enseña moda y gimnasia rítmica, a veces ayudando a la profesora DuFour. Tecna da clases de lógica y tecnología. Musa tiene un grupo de música. Layla da deportes, y yo enseño jardinería'' dice Flora, riendose ante la mirada atónita del chico al escuchar la ultima parte.

''Jardinería…?'' bueno, Helia no se vio venir eso.

''Estoy jugando… jajaja… yo enseño la magia de la naturaleza, cómo conectarse con ella y cómo pedir su ayuda en momentos de necesidad''

''Cada una da clases sobre su habilidad especial'' y ante la afirmación de Flora el chico se acomodó mejor y se relajó.

''Las están entrenando más duro a ustedes que a las demás de último año'' Flora se quedó en silencio.

Una flor de cerezo entonces fue arrancada por el viento de un árbol cercano y cayó en el regazo de la morena y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar el de cabellos negros agarró la flor suavemente y la enredó en el cabello de su hada.

''Eres hermosa'' fue su simple comentario, que ganó uno sonrojo y una sonrisa de parte de Flora. Ambos se reacomodaron y se relajaron, disfrutando del silencio, la vista, y la compañía del otro.

* * *

''Que rayos le pasa a Layla, se ha vuelto loca. Y por que me tiene que arrastrar a mí a sus loqueras? Siempre soy yo, claro! No hay nadie más! Quería conversar con los profesores… porque me tenía que agarrar a mí? Hmp! A esa le falta un tornillo…'' y así siguió la pequeña discusión que tenía Musa consigo misma.

Después de haber sido arrastrada súbitamente, en contra de su voluntad E innecesariamente, Layla la dejó plantada mientras iniciaba lo que parecía una interesante conversación con el profesor Matthew, olvidándose por completo de la pelinegro-azulado.

''Todavía faltan 6 meses… y no puedo evitar sentir que las locuras apenas comienzan'' Musa murmura para sí misma en su discusión personal.

El hada de la música había decidido que estaba fastidiada, que sus amigos seguramente se había separado ya, que no soportaría más infantilezas de parte de la morena, y que tenía hambre.

La chica hizo su camino por entre parejas bailando que ni se atrevieron a reclamarle, y se dirigió a la mesa de aperitivos.

Cuando encontró un plato que le interesara lo suficiente como para probar primero, alzo su mano lista para agarrar uno de los bocadillos. Pero de la nada un fuerte pecho roza su espalda y dos musculosos brazos la encarcelan a la mesa por un segundo, sin tocarla, y alcanzan el plato alzándolo por sobre su cabeza y fuera de su alcance.

La cercanía de la atrevida figura la hizo estremecerse, pero ello duró poco porque apenas había agarrado el plato el extraño se separó de ella, y Musa inmediatamente extrañó la cálida presencia.

''Oye! Qué crees que estas haciendo! Ese es MI plat-'' Musa se detuvo en seco, muriendo el resto de la queja en su boca la cual quedó media abierta, al reconocer al sujeto.

''TU plato? De cuando acá este plato tiene TU nombre?'' se burla Riven, haciendo que revisaba la base del plato y después tomando uno de los bocadillos y comiéndoselo lentamente para disgusto de Musa.

''Engreído…'' gruñe la pelinegro-azulado cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara.

''Qué sucede Musita? Enojada porque te gané?'' nuevamente agarra uno de los bocadillos y lo muerde.

''En tus sueños'' responde Musa no dando su brazo a torcer, pero sacando su lengua infantilmente.

''Ah muy linda, la niña'' Esta vez Riven se acerca a Musa, la cual retrocede por instinto pero es detenida por la mesa. El joven de cabellos morados se inclina sobre la chica, sólo rozándola cabe destacar, y coloca sobre la mesa el plato para luego alejarse lentamente del pequeño cuerpo contrario.

Musa contuvo la respiración. Odiaba que Riven hiciera eso. Cuando se proponía a fastidiarla, lo hacía en serio. Desafortunadamente Musa no podía negar que no le gustaba la atención… y eso era lo que más la enojaba.

Riven sonrío pícaramente y terminó de comerse el bocadillo restante en su mano. Musa sólo gruñó por lo bajo y se volteó, logrando finalmente comer el bocadillo que quería.

''Qué haces por aquí?'' pregunta Musa, tratando de entablar una conversación decente.

Riven se encogió de hombros, y se recostó de la mesa al lado de Musa guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ''No es obvio… tenía hambre''

Musa rodó los ojos en ademán de fastidio y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

''Te ves bien esta noche''

Ese comentario súbito y raro si la sorprendió. Riven notó la sorpresa de ella pero no se inmutó, más bien se deleitó con la expresión de ella. Siempre que algo sorprendía a Musa (lo cual era de por sí muy raro, y generalmente sólo lo lograba él) su ojos de engrandecían y su boca se medio abría, era algo gracioso en verdad, y propio de la hermosa joven.

El especialista usó su mano para cerrar la boca de Musa suavemente, y con su pulgar acarició casi imperceptiblemente la mejilla del hada. Ambos se empezaron a acercar lentamente cuando…

''Señorita Musa!'' una hada de segundo año apareció de la nada y los agarró de sorpresa. La muchacha se detuvo un momento curiosa. ''Interrumpo algo?''

La pareja se había separado de golpe y ahora se estaban dando la espalda, Musa con su cara furiosamente sonrojada de la vergüenza y Riven con un tic nervioso en la ceja, fastidiado.

''No-no-no… err. Que sucede?'' dice Musa tratando de rápidamente ocultar el sonrojo.

La muchacha parecía recordar a lo que vino y agarró el brazo de Musa con una expresión de preocupación. ''Es sobre la señorita Layla… y un muchacho de Fontana Roja''

Ante esto tanto Musa como Riven se miraron sorprendidos y luego se voltearon a la otra hada. ''Que pasó?''

* * *

La princesa de Andros se encontraba en una de las mesas de profesores conversando muy animadamente con el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes mágicas. Desde que se dio cuenta que Musa había desaparecido de su lado, decidió quedarse con los profesores, pero para entonces el profesor Avallon sacó a la profesora DuFour a bailar así que ahora quedaban sólo Layla y Matthew en la mesa.

''Y hasta ahora cómo le parece la escuela profesor?'' pregunta Layla cordialmente. El profesor Matthew tomó un sorbo de su bebida y le sonrió a la princesa.

''Pues para haber comenzado hoy, y más a medio año escolar, tengo un buen presentimiento que mi estancia aquí será muy entretenida'' dice el joven especialista riendo afable.

''A qué se refiere profesor?'' pregunta Layla también divertida, creía que ya sabía la respuesta.

''Pues… la verdad es que enseñar a una clase de sólo chicas es algo nuevo para mí. Y por los cuentos de experiencias de los otros docentes, me puedo imaginar mis propias aventuras estos próximos meses restantes''

''No se preocupe profesor, lo hará bien!'' exclama confidente Layla extendiendo su mano e invitando al chico de cabellos grises a un apretón de manos, como confirmación y promesa que así será.

Matthew aceptó el apretón de manos, pero después de unos segundos no soltó la mano de la chica. ''Aún así deséame suerte, puede que la necesite''

Layla se sonrojó un poco, asintiéndole al de ojos miel. El rubor de las mejillas de la princesa pasó totalmente desapercibido para el profesor, el cual para entonces ya le había devuelto la mano a la chica, pero fue claramente visto por otra persona quien estaba bastante pendiente de las expresiones y cambios en el humor del hada.

Ophir ya había tenido suficiente. Después de ser dejado solo por todos sus demás compañeros, decidió perseguir y descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a su princesa, y al parecer ya lo había conseguido.

''Ahem! Hola, Layla'' dice el joven mago, efectivamente sorprendiendo a la pareja sentada, aunque obviamente ignorando al profesor.

''Ophir! Qué? Qué haces aquí?'' pregunta Layla, como acabada de ser bajada de una nube.

''Yo? Si no recuerdas ahora estoy en Fontana Roja, soy invitado en esta fiesta'' responde Ophir algo fastidiado ante el evidente olvido de Layla para con él.

Layla frunce el ceño, en verdad lo había olvidado. ''Es verdad… ah! Ophir, te presento al profesor Matthew, es un nuevo profesor aquí en Alfea''

Matthew se había quedado mirando curioso la expresión, tono y postura corporal de Ophir, y descubrió una incomodidad y algo de enojo de su parte. Pero al escuchar la presentación que Layla le hacía se paró inmediatamente y le ofreció su mano al joven mago.

''Mucho gusto, soy Matthew. Con que eres amigo de Layla, no? Es un placer conocerte''

Ophir miró fríamente la mano ofrecida pero para no pasar como irrespetuoso se mordió la lengua y aceptó el saludo, apretando un poco más de lo necesario.

''Gusto en conocerlo también… _profesor_''

Ahora el enojo tras esa respuesta se hizo muy evidente, tanto que Layla por fin captó la actitud extraña del chico de la trenza. El hada estaba apunto de levantarse, cuando Matthew soltó la mano de Ophir y se volteó hacia ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

''Bueno Layla, fue lindo conversar contigo pero creo que Griselda me esta buscando. Porque no mejor vuelves con tus amigos. Nos veremos en clases mañana. Hasta luego!'' sin dar oportunidad de despedirse a la princesa, Matthew le hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia a ella y a Ophir y se retiró.

Pasado unos segundos viendo la espalda del joven profesor alejarse, Layla se paró y puso sus manos en su cadera.

''Ophir! En qué estabas pensando?! Cómo pudiste ser tan irrespetuoso con el profesor?!''

Ese regaño despertó a Ophir quien se volteó a mirar a la morena. El mago se había quedado vigilando la espalda del profesor con una mirada de desconfianza. No le agradaba esa persona.

''Irrespetuoso? Yo? Yo no hice nada!'' se quejó Ophir, como niño pequeño.

''Claro que no! No hiciste nada!'' Layla, enojada, se dio media vuelta y salió por la entrada principal.

''Arg!'' Ophir gruñó. ''Vuelve aquí!''

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la pequeña multitud de espectadores que había levantado. Una de las que sería la alumna de Layla pronto, salió a buscar ayuda.

''No tenías derecho a tratarlo así! Vistes como lo espantaste?'' continuó Layla. Sabía que su ex-prometido la estaba siguiendo.

Ophir tuvo que apurar su paso un poco para alcanzarla, pero Layla hizo lo mismo logrando que el muchacho se quedará atrás de ella todo el trayecto.

''Dime cómo lo trate? Lo salude o no? Que más tenía que hacer? Lanzarme a sus pies y besarlos? O prefieres que hubiera babeado ante su mera presencia como tan obviamente lo estabas haciendo tu? UH?''

Layla se volteó súbitamente y le dio una GRAN cachetada al mago, que resonó por todo el pasillo vació.

''No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma'' dijo Layla murmurando, pero en ese corredor se escucho para Ophir como si le hubiera gritado.

''Tu eres la que no tiene derecho a coquetearle a cualquiera'' listo, lo había dicho. Por fin se sacó del pecho lo que le tenía ofuscado.

Pero tal comentario le ganó otra cachetada de la chica, pero esta vez detuvo la mano en medio aire. Ninguno de los dos se movió, siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

''No tienes porque criticarme de esa manera. Tú no eres NADA para mí, y yo no soy NADA para ti, Nabu. El casamiento fue roto, no tienes porque actuar celoso sobre mí ahora''

Golpe bajo. Pero era verdad. Y la manera fría en que Layla lo dijo no lo hizo sentir mejor. Ophir trago saliva, y estaba a punto de responder pero un lejano 'Layla' se escuchó desde las puertas al salón.

Musa, Riven, y las demás winx y especialistas, exceptuando a Tecna y Timmy, se estaban acercando a la escena. Layla enderezó su postura y recuperó su mano del agarre del chico de la trenza.

''Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de tu posición, porque por respeto a ti y a tu familia no me voy a establecer por encima de ti yo misma. Pero tu actitud ante la princesa de tu planeta Andros no ha sido la adecuada. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Nabu''

Ophir contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos, bajo la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a Layla. Los demás acababan de llegar, así que no escucharon nada de la conversación. Pero la sorpresa era evidente en sus ojos.

Layla evitaba mirar a sus amigos y en especial a la persona arrodillada ante ella. Simplemente se volteó y continuó su camino devuelta a los dormitorios.

Ophir no se levantó hasta que estuviera seguro de que su princesa hubiera dejado el lugar, y aun así decidió quedarse en esa posición.

Flora y Musa se miraron entre sí y asintieron. El hada de la música le dio o rápido beso en la mejilla a Riven, y Flora un abrazo a Helia de despedida, y ambas corrieron tras su amiga.

Brandon posó su mano en el hombro de Ophir, quien al sentir la presión se levantó lentamente, sin mirar a nadie y caminó en silencio hacia las puertas principales del colegio.

Helia lo acompañó, mientras Brandon le dio un beso a Stella en los labios y con una promesa de que la llamaría después, siguió a los otros dos.

''Qué creen que haya pasado?'' dice Bloom, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

''No será algo bueno para Ophir'' le responde Sky, a lo que Bloom le mira confundida.

''Bloom, Ophir se arrodilló ante Layla, y eso no lo había hecho nunca ni siquiera cuando se presentó oficialmente a nosotros'' dice Stella aforrándose al brazo de su amiga pelirroja. Algo le olía mal.

''Nunca creí de Layla una de las que establecían su título sólo porque sí. Hmp! Para hacerlo arrodillar así…'' personalmente Riven encontraba la situación completamente degradante, y no pensaba que Ophir sería capaz de caer así de bajo… ni Layla.

''Riven!'' le reclama Bloom, pero el susodicho sólo la ignora y se dirige a la salida también. Después de la 'silenciosa' pelea y ahora que Musa se retiró, no tenía más nada que hacer en esa fiesta.

Sky suspiró, y tomó la mano derecha de Bloom besando su revés sin quitar su mirada de los ojos azules de ella. ''Ya descubriremos que pasó. Será mejor que nos retiremos. Seguramente la fiesta terminará pronto, así que esperaremos en nuestra nave''

Bloom asintió y se despidió de su príncipe. En ese momento llegaban Tecna y Timmy al pasillo.

''Oigan chicas, las estábamos buscando por todas partes!'' dice Tecna, pero nota un aura extraña en el lugar. Y las expresiones de preocupación de Stella y Bloom no mejoraban el sentimiento.

''Nos perdimos de algo…?'' pregunta Timmy.

''Que los muchachos te cuenten'' dice Stella, sacudiendo su mano como para restarle importancia al tema.

''Para nos estabas buscando Tecna?'' pregunta Bloom.

''La directora Faragonda quería hablar contigo Bloom. Pero en serio que sucedió aquí?'' la tecno-hada no estaba feliz, algo había pasado y ella se lo había perdido.

''Pues un incidente entre Layla y Ophir, pero no sabemos los detalles'' dice Bloom.

''Los muchachos todos fueron con Ophir a la nave, y Musa y Flora están con Layla en el cuarto''

''En ese caso, me iré también. Hablaremos virtualmente después Tecna, suerte en tus clases'' Timmy la besó rápidamente y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, el chico de cabellos naranja ya estaba cruzando las puertas principales.

''Tsk… y después dicen que yo corro rápido al ver un vestido'' dice Stella ganandose un codazo por parte de Bloom. Tecna solo se quedó callada y sonrojada.

''Iré con la profesora Faragonda'' dice Bloom, sonriendo ante la expresión de Tecna.

''Yuhuuuu Tecna? Hey! Me escuchas? Uff ni modo, yo la llevaré al cuarto, que así como está dudo que llegue. Nos vemos Bloom! No llegues muy tarde que tendremos una reunión de chicas hoy aparentemente'' dice Stella que después de varios intentos fallidos de agitar su mano en la cara de Tecna para despertarla, la agarró del brazo y la llevó a rastras por el corredor.

Bloom suspiró '_Este largo día sólo se hizo más largo'_. El hada del fuego del dragón inició su caminata hacia el gran salón del cual ya empezaban a salir varios invitados y hadas. Al parecer la fiesta estaba terminando.

De repente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja y la hizo detenerse en seco. ''Tengo un mal presentimiento''

Esas palabras salieron inconcientemente de la boca de la chica, pero la verdad es que aludían a una pronta situación que viviría la dimensión mágica.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

**Hanny:** POR DIOS MÍO SANTO CÓMO LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! LA FLOJERA ES MATADORAAAA!!

En serio, en nombre de las Candy me disculpo enormemente por esta TARDANZA de UN AÑO para subir UN SOLO bendito capitulo, UNOOO!!

Pero todo se me vino encima, mudanzas, viaje de vacaciones, de vuelta a clases, último año, proyecto científico, exámenes, trabajos, compromisos sociales, escolares y blahblahblah… y para colmo ya había terminado graaan parte del capi hace añales pero no sé a DONDE RAYOS se metió. Tuve que comenzar TODO DE NUEVO y lo peor es que no recordaba las escenas. Yo estaba como que NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

respiro-suspiro-respiro OK, ya estoy algo más calmadita. Ahora sí volvemos a las andadas. Este capi fue redifícil de reescribir. Espero que haya llenado sus expectativas (a decir verdad espero más que tengan ganas de leer, dejar review y perdonarnos por la excesivamente est espera). Si hay errores, perdón sólo yo pude proof-read it antes de subirlo.

Y desde ahora les JURO que no los haré esperar TANTO otra vez… si es que hay todavía gente por ahí que quiere leer… en serio.

**Prox. Capítulo:** _Desequilibrio Mágico_

**Candy-Sisters:** _''a escena!''_

* * *


	4. Desequilibrio Mágico

Disclaimer: El Club Winx, con todos sus personajes, ambientes y trama principal, pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow S.p.A. El plot de esta historia y los personajes que aparezcan fuera de la serie, pertenecen a las Candy Sisters.

_Summary:_ El último año ya está terminando, la graduación se acerca. ¿Pero qué sucede? Nuevos enemigos, criaturas mágicas y conflictos amorosos aparecen nuevamente en la vida de las Winx. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! BlxSk MxR FxH LxO TxT StxBr. R&R.

* * *

**Il Cuore e la Spada**

Una risa maligna se escucha a todo lo largo de la vacía dimensión. El lugar, que una vez fuese el hogar de uno de los poderes más grandes del Universo, del cual sólo los de más alto rango y de poderes mágicos insuperables en cada dimensión sabían, se encontraba ahora muerto.

No en el sentido básico de la palabra… sólo frío. Con sentimientos de tristeza y oscuridad embargando cada rincón de la vasta región. Nadie más tenía acceso a ese lugar, no después de haber sido sellado para la protección de la Dimensión Mágica una vez el _corazón real_ fuese mudado de bóveda.

Si, ya no se podía saber cual era el suelo y cual era el cielo. Todo vagaba, cada partícula de polvo flotaba sin rumbo fijo. El altar que una vez existía en el centro yacía vuelto nada, simples rocas orbitando en el aire.

El Realix, la dimensión de protección, estaba muerto.

Y todo por la presencia de ese ser, cuya aura inspiraba destrucción, que había sido encerrado sin posible salida por la reencarnación del Fuego del Dragón y las criaturas mágicas que le protegían ahora.

… nuevamente, una risa malvada que acobardaría hasta el más valiente de los valientes recorre el susodicho espacio.

_El fin se aproxima… _

_La oscuridad pronto apagará la llama de luz en cada corazón… _

_Y todo por la ambición de un Ángel Negro…_

''Y YO ME ASEGURARÉ QUE ESO SUCEDAAAA!''

Una onda de poder expansiva se desató, destruyendo por completo todo en el espacio y abriendo una grieta en la nada.

La risa se dejó escuchar otra vez, mientras celebraba su victoria después de un año de prisión. Atravesando lo que ahora era la puerta a su libertad, todo el Universo sintió un escalofrío.

…El Fénix Negro volvía a ser libre…

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **_Desequilibrio Mágico_

* * *

**Magix**

Un increíble temblor se dejó sentir en toda la dimensión. Cada edificio, árbol y criatura sufrieron el súbito movimiento de la tierra. Un terremoto que bien podría medirse 7 en la escala de Ritcher amenazó con destruir la ciudad entera, y las escuelas de magia a la distancia.

Pero tan pronto como llego terminó. Claro, no sin antes dejar una herida profunda y notable. Un grieta se abrió desde el centro del planeta y partió en dos una gran distancia desde el bosque hasta los límites de la ciudad Magix; de una profundidad suficiente para dejar escapar antiguos secretos.

Mientras, en Alfea, todas las hadas estudiante se levantaron y sacudieron un poco. El temblor las había tomado por sorpresa, pero no se preocuparon mucho al respecto. Cosas raras ocurrían siempre desde hacía tres años en esa dimensión.

''Ugh! Necesitaré un baño de burbujas después de este día'' gruñó Stella, sobandose su retaguardia después de haber sido abruptamente tirada al suelo por el temblor.

''Has notado que el piso parece quererte más de lo normal últimamente?'' pregunta Digit con genuina curiosidad. Stella simplemente le dirige una mirada matadora, y Digit se esconde destrás de su hada.

''Qué habrá pasado?'' pregunta Lokette. En el fondo de la imágen, Amore un poco ocupada expresando su preocupación por su hadita muy dramáticamente.

''No lo sé, pero esto sólo ha pasado una vez en Alfea'' dice Musa, Tune se encontraba quitandole el polvo imaginario de su ropa.

''A qué te refieres Musa?'' pregunta Layla, atendiendo a la conversación ahora después de asegurarse que Piff estaba bien.

''Pues, devuelta en primer año, cuando las Trix liberaron el ejército de la oscuridad''

''Esto ciertamente no fue un temblor natural, las ondas sísmicas que detecto son muy frenéticas pero extrañas... no logro determinar el epicentro'' explica Tecna de forma inconciente, sin notar que las demás chicas se le quedaron viendo con una cara de 'what?'

''En español...?'' dice Stella con tono sarcástico, pero en eso:

''Bloom!''

Las chicas voltean rápidamente y se encuentran con una Flora muy preocupada zarandeando a una Bloom en estado de shock.

''Qué pasó?'' exclama Musa, y todas las demás corren al lado de la morena y de la pelirroja.

''No lo sé, cuando volteé estaba así...''

Bloom se abrazaba así misma, moviendo sus brazos de arriba a bajo como para quitarse el frío. Ocasionalmente se veía como escalofríos atacaban el cuerpo de la chica, y sus ojos demostraban un miedo inexplicable.

''Q-Qué f-fue l-lo q-que s-sucedió''

''Bloom, tranquila. Fue sólo un temblor-'' trata de tranquilizarla Layla pero Bloom empieza a negar exageradamente con su cabeza.

''No... es algo más...''

Todas las Winx, a excepción de Bloom, se miran entre sí preocupadas. Flora pasa uno de los brazos de la pelirroja por su cuello para levantarla, y Musa la ayuda. Ambas se llevan a Bloom hacia la enfermería.

''Bloom'' Lokette murmura apunto de llorar y enseguida se encamina trás su hada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio es Stella la que rompe la neutralidad.

''Brrr... que frío...'' un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda segundos antes.

"En medio de la primavera?" le pregunta Tecna, alzando una ceja.

"No lo sé! No me mires con esa cara. Pero es como sí el sol hubiera sido apago momentáneamente" le responde Stella con cara de reprocho. Haciendose el pelo hacia atrás con un "hump!", la rubia se apresura tras las demás.

"frío...Luz y Fuego?" murmura para sí el hada tecnológica.

Frunciendo el ceñoy cruzando sus brazos, Tecna observa seria la dirección en la que desapareció Stella. ''Algo me dice que Alfea no fue la única que sufrió el sismo''

* * *

**Lago Roca Luz**

Varios gemidos de dolor se pueden escuchar. La mayoría de los guardias se encontraban desmayados dentro y fuera del castillo.

Todos los cautivos se encontraban sacudiendose la cabeza, tratando de aclararla. Mucho tiempo en ese lugar, bajo la influencia de la atmósfera tranquilizante podía ser dañino para la salud. Al menos, para estos enfermos y presos de la ley.

''Ugh creo que me voy a enfermar'' gruñe Stormy, quitandose la tiara y deshaciéndola con su poder.

''Esto es muy extraño... la magia blanca simplemente se apagó'' dice Darcy, en tono pensativo, tratando de analizar la situación.

Icy no decía nada, sólo se limitó a ignorar a sus hermanas y a caminar fuera de ese jardín que le provocaba nauseas.

''Eh? Espera Icy! Si vas más allá de la barrera te atacarán-'' pero la advertencia de Stormy murió en su boca al ver que Icy seguía su camino y, efectivamente, no le pasaba nada.

''Quien lo diría, creí que nos consideraban más peligrosas'' dice Darcy sonriendo maliciosamente, siguiendo a su hermana. Stormy sólo caminó trás ella.

''Pero qué pasó aquí?'' pregunta la menor de las Trix, al ver que todos los templarios se encontraban sumidos en un sueño no del todo pacífico.

''Podemos analizarlo después. Salgamos de aquí'' dice Icy con autoridad. Su voz un poco ronca de no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo.

''Vaya al fin nos hablas'' dice acusadoramente Darcy, pero después de un seco 'cállate!' las Trix reinician su relajada caminata por los pasillos del Templo hacia la salida.

''Qué extraño, la atmosfera se siente diferente, más agradable'' dice Stormy, reuniendo una pequeña esfera eléctrica en su mano como para probar su poder. Ya se encontraban a las afueras del castillo, y no muy lejos se podía ver el enorme lago.

Pero apenas pusieron un pie fuera del Templo (al mismo tiempo las tres) Darcy ahogó un súbito grito, tapando su boca con sus manos. Icy y Stormy se tensaron.

''Qué? QUÉ?'' Stormy estaba preparada para derretir cualquier cosa que se acercara.

''Es increíble'' fue todo lo que dijo la hechizera de la oscuridad en un suspiro, arrodillándose y poniendo una de sus manos en el suelo.

''Esto fue lo que durmió a todos, y dañó la magia curadora del lago''

''Así es'' Icy escudriña con sus ojos los alrededores lentamente, hasta que se detiene en la cara confundida de Stormy, a lo que hace una mueca de fastidio y rueda los ojos.

''De qué rayos están hablando!''

''Típico...'' Darcy suspirá pesadamente.

''Aunque te equivocas Darcy. No los durmió, los atacó... pero me temo que sólo es temporal. Debemos irnos.''

''Alguien me podría explicar que demonios está pasando aquí!''

''No lo sientes Stormy? Las ondas oscuras? Mágia negra ha inundado toda esta dimension. Tú misma lo dijistes, la atmosfera se siente más agradable'' explica Darcy aburrida.

Stormy la mira incrédula y camina hacia un árbol cercano. Cuando coloca su mano en el tronco sus ojos brillan un morado eléctrico un segundo, y al siguiente el árbol está hecho añicos; cenizas se acumulan en su mano.

''Esto me agrada...'' dice Stormy sonriente.

''Pero el poder ya se está apagando, vamonos antes de que los templarios empiezen a despertar'' dice Icy, dirigiendo el paso.

''No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero volver a ese lugar. Muchas migrañas'' dice Darcy, finalmente quitándose la tiara, lanzandola al aire y destruyendola con un rápido conjuro.

''Libres otra vez!'' responde Stormy con genuina alegría. Aunque segundos después una curiosa expresión se apodera de su cara. ''Se han puesto a pensar que... nunca duramos mucho en ese lugar''

''Duramos lo suficiente'' gruñe Icy.

''Somos especiales'' dice Darcy, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**En Algun Lugar del Bosque**

Una onda expansiva de poder se produce de la nada, segundos después del terremoto que movió toda la dimensión; la inmensa brecha en el equilibrio de mágia blanca prociendo consequencias que se sentirán en un futuro no muy lejano.

Un espacio de veinte metros a la redonda se escontraba ahora vacío, todo árbol, cesped y planta habiendo sido destruido tras la batalla.

Y ciertamente, evidencias de una fuerte y larga batalla se podían notar en esta parte del bosque, ahora desierta.

En el punto exacto del centro, en ese círculo de tierra ahora árida, una figura se encontraba agachada observando un curioso objeto medio enterrado.

Esta figura, con ropas rasgadas y rasguños evidentes en sus brazos y piernas descubiertos, no hacia mas que mirar como en trance al guantelete de bronce en frente de él.

_Mío... _

La estatuezca figura se mueve por fin, pestañeando lentamente para luego mover sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

_Destino mismo escribió que me pertenecías..._

Recogiendo el guantelete y poniendoselo en su mano derecha, la figura sella el seguro de la pequeña pieza de armadura y un extraño tatuaje aparece por un segundo en su frente.

El rubí incrustado en la parte superior la mano empieza a brillar fuertemente, reflejando el mismo color de los ojos de la persona extraña.

_Ya no hay nadie que pueda interponerse en nuestro camino..._

Los dedos del guantelete se transforman en garras afiladas, y la sombra del extraño desaparece.

_Las sombras acudirán a tu llamado... y de nadie más..._

Un aura de obscuridad lo envuelve, primero al guantelete, y seguidamente todo el ser del extraño. Sus ropas cambian, y el cabello enmarañado que caía hasta sus hombros deja en su lugar un corte elegante y masculino.

La figura empieza a estremecerse súbitamente, para segundos despues liberar una risa diabólica y escalofriante. Un sutil eco le sigue, proveniente del guantelete.

"El Universo entero...!" se escucha decir a la figura, interrumpiendose a sí mismo con un ataque de risa más.

Aves salvajes deciden volar y alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Y una pequeña criatura desplomada en alguna parte del límite del círculo desértico se esfuerza tambien por alejarse. _Miauu_...

**Alfea**

"No deberías levantarte Bloom!"

"Ya estoy bien, Stella, no te preocupes"

"Pero Miss O te dijo que reposaras!"

"No me pienso quedar inmóvil e inútil cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer"

"Pero-"

Un goma verde aparece en la boca de la rubia, efectivamente callandola. Stella se olvida por completo de su amiga para iniciar una fuerte pelea con el pegamento en su boca.

Bloom, mordiendose el labio mientras sopesa sus opciones, decide mandarle una mirada como pidiendo disculpas al hada del sol y corre en dirección opuesta en el pasillo para alejarse.

Few, no sabía si funcionaría o no pero fue útil ese pequeño hechizo para entretener a Stella.

Bloom suspira pesadamente mientras revisa entre las ventanas de los salones la ubicación de las otras estudiantes.

Esa mañana, después del terremoto extraño que ataco la dimensión entera, un sentimiento de premonición la embargó tan de repente que la dejó en un estado de shock. Después de visitar la enfermería y haber hablado un poco con Faragonda, las chicas la habían dejado al cuidado de Ophelia. Ahora mediodía, Stella estaba pasando por la oficina para chequear su estado.

Que rayos fue lo que la asusto de esa manera? Más fácil preguntar que responder. Lo único que sabía era que parecía que se estuviera sumergiendo en un mar de obscuridad, negatividad, vacío... nada...

La pelirroja se detiene en seco y menea la cabeza para olvidarse del sentimiento. No es que no lo hubiera sentido antes, al contrario, si se esforzaba en recordar podía volver a esos instantes en sus batallas contras las Trix y Valtor. Aquellos instantes en los que la esencia del dragón tomaba completo control de su ser, y la llama ardía mas intensa en su poder.

Pero sí había grandes diferencias entre las experiencias del pasado y esta reciente. Las veces en que ella se volvía el dragón siempre se encontraba rodeada del color cálido y brillante de la llama; hoy, un total negro nubló sus sentidos.

Fue como si... como si un poder contrario al suyo se hubiera liberado. Uno antiguo y peligroso. Pero, no era solo eso. Podía sentir un sutil desequilibrio en todas las auras a su alrededor. Un rápido escaneo con su Mirada comprababa que un tono grisáceo aparecía y desaparecía entre las grietas que los hilos de mágia formaban en el aire de la dimensión.

El hada de fuego frunce el seño, y una necesidad de preocuparse la embarga. Algo más se acercaba, lo podía sentir. Había algo que olvidaba, algo muy importante.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Bloom no notó la presencia que rápidamente se acercaba hacia ella. Al cruzar un esquina del corredor, ambas chicas terminan desparramadas en el piso despues de haber chocado fuertemente.

"Arg, estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Stella" murmuró Musa, masajeando suavemente su cabeza.

"Uuhy la próxima vez me quedo en cama" dice Bloom optando por quedarse acostada en el piso, tratando de recuperar su visión, esperando que las paredes dejaran de moverse.

"Bloom? Bloom!"

Musa se levanta disparada para ayudar a su amiga a sentarse bien. Después de mejorar su percepción de la realidad, Bloom ríe nerviosa y toma la mano de Musa, para levantarse del piso.

"Que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la enfermería? Bueno, no importa" la preocupación evidente en los ojos azules de la hermosa hada.

"Pues, me escape de allí. No podía quedarme quieta por mucho... mas tiempo?"

Olvidandose de lo que estaba diciendo, Bloom nota la desesperación y preocupación que inundan los ojos de su amiga, y se da cuenta que la dirección a la que iba Musa era hacia la enfermería. Si la iba a buscar, entonces era que algo había ocurrido.

"Faragonda?" pregunta Bloom con una mirada de determinación cubriendo su rostro. Al ver asentir a su compañera Winx, todo análisis y pensamiento de eventos pasados pasan al fondo de su cabeza; era tiempo de una misión.

"Stella?" pregunta Musa, mientras ambas chicas inician su camino hacia la oficina principal del colegio.

"Hechizo de goma, estará ocupada por un rato" responde Bloom, mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad le llega. Pobre Stella, solo quería ayudarla.

"No hay tiempo entonces" dice Musa.

Abriendo las puertas de la oficina, las demás Winx se voltean para recibir a sus compañeras. Faragonda se encontraba ocupada hablando con un holograma del General de los Templarios.

"Y nuestra rubia amiga?" pregunta Layla en voz baja, al ver que Bloom y Musa llegaban solas.

"No podrá ir con nosotras. Que sucede?" responde Bloom.

"La fuerza del temblor terminó siendo mucho más de lo primero analizado. Al parecer, Magix se encuentra en estado de alerta pues una gran grieta se abrió cerca de los limites de la ciudad. Todos temen una repetición. Pero mi estudio demuestra y comprueba que este será el unico ataque en algun tiempo, al menos de esta magnitud" reporta Tecna a lo que Bloom asiente.

"Pero eso no es por lo que estamos aquí" más que pregunta, afirma la pelirroja.

"Desafortunadamente. Son dos las preocupaciones producidas por estos eventos recientes. La primera es que la naturaleza me trajo un mensaje perturbador. Al parecer lo que causó este terremoto fue algo mágico y negativo, que acabó con todo arból y criatura inocente a su alrededor" responde Flora, un deje de tristeza marcando sus palabras.

Después de tales noticias, que inconcientemente traían el recuerdo del mar negativo de esta mañana, Bloom casi temía preguntar por lo segundo.

"Y...?"

Musa suspira algo exasperada, mientras dirige una mirada al techo como diciendo _'por qué a nosotras'_.

"Las Trix aprovecharon el desequilibrio y la confusión para escapar –otra vez- del Lago" dice Layla, cruzando sus brazos.

"Y me temo que no sólo escapar sino desaparecer de la dimensión también. Los templarios están buscándolas en cada roca del bosque, pero al parecer lograron irse del territorio" Faragonda, quien acababa de terminar su conversación, se dirige a las chicas con expresión solemne.

"Pero eso no es nuestra principal preocupación en este momento. Winx, necesito que se dirijan al epicentro del desequilibrio y traten de averiguar qué fue lo que paso. Cuento con ustedes?"

Las cinco jovenes hadas asienten sin vacilar. Antes de salir de la oficina para iniciar su nueva misión, Bloom se acerca a Faragonda.

"Directora, por favor avisele a Stella de la misión pero no le permita que salga sola a buscarnos. Nos veremos cuando regresemos... y por favor diga que lo siento" a esto último Bloom pone cara de regañada a lo que Faragonda ríe divertida.

"No te preocupes Bloom, entregaré tu mensaje"

Depues de transformarse en sus Enchantix, las cinco chicas alzan vuelo por encima del bosque, siendo Tecna la que dirige teniendo a su computadora calculando las coordenadas exactas.

Tras un viaje relativamente corto, con la fuerza y rapidez que sus nuevas alas les permiten, Las Winx llegan al gran círculo desierto en la parte más occidental y densa del bosque.

"Oh, por Linphea!"

El espacio de tierra, que una vez albergaba vida verde y abundante, ahora se encontraba grisáceo y muerto. Rocas hechas añico eran lo único que quedaba en el círculo árido.

Flora aterrizar primero y con apuro, dejándose caer pronto en sus rodillas para llevar sus palmas al suelo. Cerrando los ojos en concentración, un aura rosa y verde, de flores y naturaleza se levanta al rededor de las hadas y cubre toda la árida extensión.

Pero, en respuesta al encanto natural del hada, un aura negra se enciende en todo el suelo y un rayo de energía rojo electrocuta los brazos de la morena. Un grito sofocado escapa de sus labios una vez el rayo de energía negativa toca sus manos, y la canción a la vida que su poder producía se corta súbitamente.

"Flora!" las chicas exclaman, corriendo a donde su amiga para alejarla de esa posición. Tan pronto sus palmas dejaron de tocar el suelo, todo se apagó y volvió a la normalidad.

"Que sucedió?" pregunta Musa, mientras Bloom toma rápidamente las manos lastimadas de su amiga entre las de ella y empieza a conjurar su mágia curativa. La expresión de Flora se relaja al sentir de inmediato el poder cálido que le restauraba.

"No estoy segura. Aparte de no sentir ni una pisca de energía natural aquí, es como si también toda vida hubiera sido bloqueada o prohibida en este territorio despues de haber sido destruida la anterior. Oh! Lo que sufren los árboles por sus hermanos caídos" lágrimas cristalinas ruedan de los ojos verde esmeralda de la morena.

Layla pasa un brazo por lo hombros de la chica en un medio abrazo, para intentar calmarla. Bloom abre sus ojos al terminar el hechizo, y su aura naranja se apaga de sus manos dejando las de Flora en perfecto estado.

"Pero qué habrá atacado a Flora; no logro detectar ninguna presencia en este lugar" se pregunta Tecna en voz baja, aunque todas las demás logran escucharla.

"Bueno, por qué no mejor usamos un sonar y averiguamos que sigue acechando este desierto" sugiere Musa, y sin esperar respuesta alza vuelo hasta quedar en el centro del círculo.

"Resonancia!" el hada aplaude una vez fuertemente, y de sus manos se producen ondas de sonido que van creciendo hasta cubrir todo el círculo de tierra. Las demás Winx, habiendo alzado vuelo para dejar a su amiga trabajar su mágia, observan atentas a cualquier cambio en la atmósfera.

La vibración producida por el ataque musical empieza a mover las rocas del lugar. Musa frunce el ceño en confusión, pues no siente nada que pudiera ser peligroso lo suficiente dentro del círculo. Al menos, nada vivo...

Pronto, como incapaces de soportar las ondas sonoras que perturban su lugar de descanso, un grupo de criaturas negras y viscosas empiezan a emerger del suelo. Diez sombras sin forma se despabilan de la vibración musical, y una de ellas alza un brazo hacia Musa, lanzando un rayo de energía rojo rápido y de apariencia letal.

"Escudo Morphix!" Layla se interpone entre el ataque y su amiga, pero Musa por perder la concentración termina el hechizo en seco, y las sombras recuperan su postura al nos verse aturdidas por la música.

"Que son esas cosas?!"

"No hay tiempo de averiguarlo! Cuidado!"

Bloom forma una esfera de fuego alrededor de ella y de Flora, cuando tres sombras deciden dirigir sus ataques hacia ellas.

"Tormenta Elétrica!"

Rayos verdes ahora cubren el territorio entero producto del despiadado ataque por parte de Tecna. Las sombras se retuercen por un instante al sufrir un ataque similar al de ellas. Pero rápidamente se derriten en el suelo sólo para reapareser sin daño alguno metros de sus posiciones originales.

"La energía negativa del lugar las cura!" informa Tecna.

"Eso nos traerá problemas! Cómo las eliminaremos?" pregunta Layla, lanzando un rayo de su propio poder a algunas sombras.

"Musa, Tecna- convergencia! Purifiquen la tierra!" dice Bloom, lanzando bolas de fuego a las criaturas sólo para tenerlas reapareciendo segundos después.

"Armonía Etérea!"/"Reinicio Espacial!"

Un aura intensa de verde y morado combinados inunda la extensión de tierra batallando contra el color grisáceo que se activó instantáneamente. Los ataques de las dos hadas logran sin mucho esfuerzo derrotar el mar negativo, dejando un halo de los mismos colores brillando alrededor de las sombras.

Pero al ir desapareciendo el gris de la tierra, las criaturas negras lo absorven. Puede que ya no puedan curarse, pero ahora eran más fuertes que antes.

"ah!" Todas las chicas sufren un shock de la energía roja que todas las sombras combinadas les dirigieron.

Momentos despues todas alzan una defensa, pero no sin antes haber sentido el poder de sus enemigos.

"Y ahora qué?" pregunta Layla; todas se voltean a mirar a Tecna.

"Bueno, según mi primer análisis, estas criaturas son sombras sólidas que son movidas por lo que sea que haya dejado la energía negativa en un principio" dice la chica pelimorado preocupada. "No puedo sacar más conclusiones al respecto."

"Pues sin algo sólido que las produzca, como pueden ser sombras? No se desaparecerían con el sol?" pregunta Layla, mirando al cielo para señalar la posición del gran astro.

Todas se detienen en seco. Algo que no habían notado antes: no había sol. Nubes negras de tormenta lo habían tapado por completo. Extraño suceso, pues ciertamente no parecía que fuera a llover pronto.

"Uff Stella sería muy útil en estos momentos!" exclama Musa después de despabilarse ante la revelación de la situación del sol.

"Luz, eso es!" responde Bloom emocionada, dejándo a Musa confundida.

La pelirroja le dirigiendole una mirada significativa a Flora, quien capta la idea pronto.

"Para que funcione, necesitaremos que haya total oscuridad primero" dice el hada de la naturaleza para después suspirar y reunir toda su energía.

"Muralla de Lianas Doradas!"

De la tierra fuera y alrededor del círculo, gruesas lianas empiezan a cubrir todo el límite encerrando el espacio desértico entero en un capullo de raícez. La obscuridad reina dentro del capullo, y las sombras incapacez de distinguir a su alrededor detienen sus ataques.

"La Furia del Dragón!"

Un llamarada en forma de dragón ilumina todo el lugar de repente; el ataque proveniente de los brazos de la jóven poseedora de la Flama. El fuego pronto rodea todo el límite que las lianas encierran, creando un mar de llamas en las que las criaturas negativas no pueden evitar deshacerse lentamente.

"Muro de Plasma!" Layla produce un escudo grande, fresco y claro alrededor de sí misma, Musa, Flora y Tecna. Y mientras todas observan lo que sucede con las sombras, Flora mantiene sus manos haciendo presión en su frente para conservar las paredes de raícez, las cuales luchan contra ella por el peligro del fuego abrazador.

"Bloom!" gime la morena. Las llamas se están acercando demasiado a sus creaciones, las cuales le protestan telequinéticamente.

La princesa de Dominó se encuentra en medio del mar de fuego, sin miedo a quemarse pues las llamas parten ante su presencia. Despues de escuchar a Flora, recuerda el peligro en el que su amiga puede estar por su poder. Bloom recoge un poco el fuego cerca de las paredes del capullo, lo sufiente para darles un respiro.

La pelirroja dirige su mirada a la burbuja rosada que cubre a sus compañeras hadas; la expresión de Flora se relaja, evidentemente más tranquila sin el fuego tan cerca de su aura.

Aprovechando la agonía de las criaturas estaban sobrellevando, Bloom inspecciona entre las llamas rápidamente. Si las sombras estaban protegiendo el lugar, debe haber algo ahí que le pueda indicar lo que sucedió en ese espacio horas antes. Algo le decía, que ese suceso era muy importante y necesario de saber.

Sintiendo una presencia diferente cerca, el hada camina extrañada hacia la pared de lianas verdes encontrandose con algo sorpresivo.

Bloom se agacha y trata de tomar aquella pequeña criaturita enrollada tras una roca, la cual no se habia lastimado pues entre el fuego y la pared habían al menos dos metros de distancia.

Mientras tenía su atención desviada, un sombra débil que se encontraba cerca de ella decide atacarla. La pelirroja se estremece al sentir como un ataque de energía negativa se dirige hacia ella. La sombra habia logrado lanzar un último rayo de energía rojo antes de deshacerce, y Bloom había estado distraída.

"No! Bloom!" las chicas gritan sin poder hacer más que observar.

De forma inconciente, las llamas a su alrededor se alzan para formar una pared de fuego contra la energía eléctrica amenazando a su dueña. Bloom se tira encima de su descubrimiento para protegerlo del fuego que ahora se levanta salvajemente.

El obvio descontrol del elemento se hace notar rápidamente, y las plantas cubriendolo no pueden encerrarlo por más tiempo.

"No puedo más!" exclama Flora, desplomandose en el suelo de la burbuja y liberando su mágia. El fuego había perdido el control y no respetaba los límites de las paredes. El capullo de lianas se deshace pronto, las plantas queriendo alejarse del fuego.

Una vez liberado del encierro, el agresivo elemento se alza en una columna que empieza a desaparecer al haber eliminado el peligro. La forma del dragón aparece de tamaño normal entre las llamas y regresa al corazón de una exhausta Bloom. Las Winx, una vez Layla deshace el escudo, vuelan rápidamente hacia su amiga.

"Bloom! Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Tecna, con Musa a su lado. Layla pasos atrás sosteniendo a una igual de exhausta Flora.

"Cielos, eso sí que fue un espectáculo" dice Musa tratando de aligerar la atmosfera tensa, casi tirándose a los brazos del hada de fuego pero restringiendose al ver el ademán negativo que esta le dá.

"Lamento lo que sucedió. No sentí el ataque hasta que era muy tarde" dice Bloom, sus cabellos largos y algo alborotados cubriendo sus brazos crusados.

"Yo tambien lo siento, debo aprender a controlar más mis poderes, claro que pedirle ayuda a la naturaleza tiene sus límites" dice Flora.

"Yo no debi haber dejado que el fuego perdiera el control Flora. Siento haberte lastimado" responde Bloom, a lo que Flora nega sonriente. En ese momento, tanto Bloom como Flora pierden su transformación por falta de energía.

"La próxima vez, no se combinen ustedes dos, ya sabemos como se repelen las plantas del fuego" dice Musa, a lo que las demás ríen.

"Que tienes ahí Bloom?" Layla pregunta extrañada al notar la bola de pelos negros acurrucada en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Todas dirigen sus miradas al mismo lugar, y Bloom se encoge de hombros. Alza un brazo para quitar su cabello de la criatura. Las chicas suspiran ante la tierna imágen.

"Pues, no me creerán, pero estaba dentro del capullo. El pobrecito debió haber sufrido en el terremoto y ahora en este ataque" dice Bloom mientras acerca a la criatura para que las demás puedan verla mejor.

Era un gato, o al menos eso parecía. Era de color carbón, con una cola fina y larga que podía enrollarse en todo su cuerpo, dos pequeñas alas estaban plegadas en su torso, y parecía que sus patas delanteras tuvieran garras mas largas y afiladas que las traseras. Un tremor corrió por el pequeño cuerpo, y tras ladear un poco la cabeza, abrió sus ojos grandes y redondos. Su mirada se posó en la de Bloom.

"Oh que lindo!" todas exclaman al mismo tiempo. Los ojos del gato-criatura eran de un azul intenso que, una vez quitó su mirada de la figura de Bloom para observar a las demas, extrañamente las miraba a todas de vuelta con expresión calculadora.

"Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí?" pregunta Musa. "Con el sonar nunca lo sentí"

"Yo tampoco, cuando hice el primer reconocimiento" agrega Flora.

Tecna frunce el ceño extrañada, y hace un escaneo rápido con su computadora.

"Pues no hay nada fuera de lo común según mi análisis. No creo que sea peligroso"

"Por favor Tecna, eso te lo pude haber dicho yo después de solo mirarlo. Ah que no eres preciosooo" dice Layla acercando una mano para tratar de acariciarlo.

El pelaje del cachorro se alza en alerta, y su cuerpo se tensa. Los ojos azules no se quitan de la mano que se movía hacia él, y una garra delantera estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

"Que raro, me tiene miedo" Layla murmura preocupada; había detenido su intento de acariciar tras haber visto la reacción de la criatura. "Tal vez ha sufrido ya mucho"

"No seas malo con Layla, no te quiere hacer nada malo" le regaña Bloom casi de impulso, a lo que el cachoro la mira con pereza y desinterés, pero no sin antes bajar la garra y tranquilizar su postura.

"Parece que te hace caso" dice Musa, algo divertida por la escena.

"Mejor conseguimos un modo de transporte para volver a Alfea. Es eso o esperar hasta que Bloom y Flora puedan volar" dice Tecna recordando a las demás de la situación en la que estaban.

"No hay problema, puedo llevarlas en mi morphix" responde Layla, lista para el desafío.

"Preferiría que no te cansaras tú Layla" dice Flora suavemente mientras se acerca a Bloom y le sonríe, posando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja para observar mejor a la criatura en sus brazos. El gato mira de mala gana a Flora, a lo que esta ríe.

"Posesivo, eh?" comentar Musa, cosa que re-llamo la atención de las demás a la criatura.

"Al parecer tenemos un nuevo miembro del club" afirma el hada de las flores.

"Por qué no? Será divertido tener a alguien más entreteniendo a las pixies" dice Layla.

"Si ese es el caso, como se llamará?" pregunta Tecna, observando curiosa al animal de la mira con desgano. Si le iban a nombrar algo, mejor que le gustara porque pareciera que podría atacar sin dudar.

"Que tal Onix? Se ve que eres fuerte y además negro" le dice Bloom al animal, alzandolo para que la mirara de frente. El hada del fuego le sonríe con tanta felicidad que el cachoro, como sin poder negarsele, le dirige un mirada de _'haz lo que quieras'_.

"En verdad que eres tierno" le dice Flora, tocándole rápidamente la naricita para evitar que le rasguñara. Los ojos azules le miran con exasperación, pero después que Bloom hiciera lo mismo, sólo rueda los ojos (gesto que Flora jura haberse imaginado) y las ignora.

"Sí que sabe expresarse" esta vez se escucha la sonrisa en los labios de Tecna.

De la nada Musa empieza a reir a carcajadas. Las demás Winx la miran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Quiero ver como se las verán Stella y Kiko con esta nueva noticia!"

* * *

**En otra parte, segundos después...**

"Achoo!"/"Atchiis!"

Tanto Stella como Kiko se miran algo confundidos, después del súbito ataque de estornudos.

"No me digas que es ahora que me estoy volviendo alérgica a tí!" exclama de forma acusadora la rubia apuntando casi desafiante al conejo en el mueble de en frente.

Kiko ladea la cabeza como exasperado del hada. Las pixies se miran todas entre ellas. Algo había pasado o iba a pasar, de eso estaban seguras.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Hanny:** me muerooooo. Ustedes han sido todos tan lindos y yo que me tardo dos años en escribir estas pocas páginassss.

Lo siento en verdad!! Claro que con ese bloqueo de inspiración que me atacó fue grande... se puede bloquear uno aun después de saber que es lo que pasará?? O_o todavía me parece raro, pero bueno son los detalles los que pueden llegar a exasperarte.

Anyways, explicación de este capi: Sí, fue corto, pero algo mejor que nada después de tanto tiempo uff. Segundo, sí, los especialistas no están. Digamos que tuvieron un día de entrenamiento normal, vale? Siguiente, los sucesos aquí descritos son más de relleno o introducción (que debieron haber salido hace, no sé, DOS AÑOS? Arg... q mala soy...); las Trix vuelven, que felicidad... y también otro que extrañamos! XD a que no adivinan quien?? Jajaja. Y un personaje nuevo llega al tablero!, y para este sí fíjense en los detalles del evento, porque unas cuantas sorpresas esperan a las Winx en el futuro (ruego que no muy lejano, si dejo de ser tan vaga y me obligo a escribir)! Pero hablando en serio, todo lo que paso aquí esta relacionado con el nuevo villano. Muawhahaha

Para el next capi (comprenderé si ni me dejan reviews, no tengo esperanzas de que me perdonen... pero me pondria muy feliz si lo hacen!) PROMETO no tardarme, es más comienzo inmediatamente. Ahora que pronto tendré unas semanas de vacasiones despues del fin del semestre, ESCRIBIRÉ!

**Cap. 5 - Día de Diversión:** Después del stress de los acontecimientos y la escuela, las chicas deciden tener un día de compras en Magix. Los especialistas también planean conseguirse de "coincidencia" con sus novias, y la tensión entre cierta Princesa y cierto Caballero continúa. Desafortunadamente, Las Trix llegan con intento de venganza! Pero la batalla entre hadas y hechizeras se ve detenida, por una nueva figura de las fuerzas negativas...

Dudas, preguntas, les responderé por el PM si puedo a través del review, o publicaré las respuestas en el profile. Y:

No tardaré, no tardaré, no tardaré, no tardaré, no tardaré...

Nos escribimos.!

**x0x~CaNdYSiStErS~x0x**

"**A Escena!"**

* * *


End file.
